


Is this love?

by riizuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riizuno/pseuds/riizuno
Summary: 'So they're... dating?'...You sure didn't plan on falling for the tall, brunette volleyball player in Highschool when you decided to go to inarizaki high....'You still love her, don't you, Rin?'...But you probably least expected the drama, confusion and heartbreak when it came to falling in love with Suna Rintarō....'Im NOT like her, I thought you knew that.. apparently not'...
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. ¡ one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say beforehand that if you could ignore any mistakes bc english isnt my first language haha.
> 
> And for understanding it better, the texts that are bold/thick (whatever lmao) are y/n's thoughts.

You were a first year at your new school Inarizaki. You basically just went there because your best friend Michi convinced you to go to the same school as her for a good 'Highschool experience'. However you weren't really the type for all of those stereotypical high schoolers. You were more the laid back person that enjoys staying home more than going out, so your friend basically has to drag you out of your own home sometimes.

It was your first day and luckily you had most of your classes with your best friend. You weren't really a social person so it was kinda hard for you to make new friends in classes where you had to sit alone.

Although there were some people that you actually did talk to because they seemed to have the same interests as you.

Between classes you saw Michi in the Hallway talking to some other people, you were thinking of approaching her or just leaving because you wanted to ask where you both will meet up at lunch.   
_"Fuck it whats the worst that can happen"_ you said to yourself and just went to her

She saw you approaching her, _"Y/NNNN HI"._

**_Oh god sometimes i hate this girl_ **

you thought to yourself, you just rolled your eyes and gave her a smile.

 _"I saw that eye roll, so stop i know you love me"_ she said with puppy eyes, you were just laughing _"I guess you know me too well, i was just asking where do you want to meet up after class for lunch?"_ you said trying to ignore the other people around you, you just tried focusing on Michi and you.

 _"Uhhh well my next class is right here, do you wanna meet up here?"_ she said pointing to the classroom right next to her.

 _"Yea sure no problem, i'll be here"_ you said waving bye to her and walking off to your next class.

As the Bell to lunchtime rings you and Michi meet up to eat your lunch. The cafeteria was full of annoying people so you kinda convinced her to eat with you outside.

It was a beautiful sunny day and even though you didnt really like sitting in the sun, you just kinda enjoyed the sitting on the warm grass, eating lunch and talking about random stuff with your friend. The both of you talked about the people you have met so far and the type of person she is, she already made some friends and got some numbers from random boys.. as always.

**_Nothing has changed_ **

you thought and smiled to yourself.

 _"Did you at least get numbers from cute guys? I know you, you probably got numbers from as many people as you could"_ , you laughed.

 _"Hey! That's not funny",_ she jokingly punched you on your arm, _"but yea there were some cute guys, even a boy from second year asked for my number!"_ , she said excited.

 _"What?? Girl how did you manage to get yourself a second year on your first f#cking day?",_ you said kinda shocked, you knew that she was good with people and was friends with almost everyone at your old school, but you didn't know she was THAT good talking to so many new people.

 _"Oh shut up its not like-"_ , she got interrupted by someone screaming muffled words.

 _"Okay what the f#ck was that",_ she slapped her hand against her mouth and laughed, you were laughing at her reaction and the both of you kinda just sat there laughing at each other.

The screaming continued after some minutes so you both looked at each other confused.

She immediately shot up and you jumped a little because you didn't expect her to get up so quickly.

 _"Come on lets find out who's screaming like they're gonna die any second!"_ She grabbed your hand and pulled you up.

You both began to run to the screams and saw that it was coming from the gym. It sounded like two guys arguing or fighting.

 _"What the hell are they doing"_ you whispered to your best friend while the both of you hide behind a wall peaking into the open gym door.

 _”I don't know man looks like some kind of sports team but I could be wrong... But look,_ " she pointed at two guys that could be seen through the door, _"they look identical, are they twins? They do be looking kinda cute tho"_ she said not looking away from the guys.

 _"Oh stop you're literally the worst you find almost every guy cute",_ you laughed at her.

 _"Don't make fun of me it's not my fault that almost every guy on this school looks hot"_ , she rolled her eyes at you with a smirk on her face.

 _"Well thank you ladies"_ , someone behind you said in a deep voice.

Both of you jumped and looked at the guy behind you in embarrassment. The guy was tall, really tall. He had dark skin and a shaved head and looked down at us laughing at our reaction. You were both too shocked at the moment to say anything so you just stared at each other in confusion.

 _"But since you are both waiting in front of the gym, can I help you with something?",_ he asked.

 _"Well we actually heard screams coming from here and just wanted to check up if everything is alright, and if someone was dying"_ , your friend told him in a confident tone while also rubbing the back of her head nervously.

 _"Oh its probably just the Miya twins, they do this all the time don't worry . They alway fight at the smallest things."_ he reassured us, Michi and I still just kinda looked confused at each other not saying anything.

 _"My bad, I haven't introduced myself, My name is Aran Ojiro, are you both new? I don't think that I have seen you around here."_ He said with a kind smile.

You just kinda stared at Michi because you were too awkward at moments like these, so she answered for the both of you _"Yea its actually our first day here, I am Ishimoto Michi and this is_ _l/n y/n"_ you gave him a smile as a response.

 _"Well then welcome to our school I guess"_ he said kindly, _"I hope your first day wasn't too bad, but have you already-"_ he got cut off by the twins starting to fight again

_"WELL NO BECAUSE KITA SAID ITS YOUR TURN TODAY SO F#CK OFF YOU SMARTYPANTS"_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMARTYPANTS, AND I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY. ITS NOT LIKE THERES ANYTHING BESIDES ACTUAL SH#T COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH"_ they continued to argue about the most random things and started going at each other again so someone had obviously to jump in.

 _"Uh yea I gotta go before this gets any worse"_ Aran said running into the gym trying to get the twins away from each other with help from some other dude with white and black hair.

They eventually got them to stop fighting, Aran held one twin down while the guy with the white hair held the other twin while giving them a dissapointing look and telling them something, but they were too far away to hear what he said. By the twins looks, he probably lectured them or told them not to fight anymore.

 _"Well that was an interesting conversation"_ Michi said while the both of you started walking to your spot again.

 _"Were these guys in our year? I haven't seen them in one of my classes"_ you asked Michi while taking a bite from your Milkbread.

 _"I dont know, i havent seen them either. They're probably in second or third year."_ she told you taking out her phone.

The both of you kinda just sat there in silence enjoying each others company while finishing your lunch. Michi was on her phone the whole time so you decided to take out your phone too. You were checking your socials and mostly just texting some friends you met online.

You probably met most of the people you know online because you weren't always as good as introducing yourself to new people in real life. You liked talking to people online because you knew they probably already have the same interests as you so it wouldn't be as difficult.

The one person you probably texted the most was Kenma. You met him a few years ago in a voice chat while playing online games. You both immediately got along with each other and stayed in contact after that. He grew to be one of your best friends because you could talk to him about anything.

You never really met him in person because the both of you were either too awkward irl or you both were just too lazy, but you still talked to him almost every day because of the games you two were playing together.

After a few minutes of you and Michi just being on your phones, the bell rang and you decided to go to your next class, gladly it was together with Michi.

You got up, packed your stuff together and went inside. Michi was a little behind you because she decided to peek into the gym one last time

 _"Oh come on Michi we have to go to class-"_ you said seeing her stalk the boys _"Are you serious, enough boy-stalking for today, lets go"_ this time you were the one dragging her away.

 _"Like i said, not my fault they all look good"_ she said giggling.

The both of you now went together to class just laughing at random things like you always do.

Your first school day slowly got to an end and as you were searching for Michi to walk back home with her you see her talking to some people. You didn’t know what to do so you just slowly approached them waiting for Michi to notice you.  
“Yeah I totally don’t get how- Oh hi y/n!” You just smiled to her as a response because you didn’t like talking to new people, you always got a little shy around others.

Michi knew that you have a hard time introducing yourself so she did it for you “Guys, this is y/n l/n she’s my bestieee” she said poking your cheeks laughing, you were just rolling your eyes and laughing at how she introduced you.

They were talking for some minutes while you were on your phone checking your social medias and texting some online friends again.

You were texting with Kenma,

**Ken**

**Ken**

so how's your first day been going? Met some new people lmao ?

**You**

Haha funny joke, you woke up today and chose violence as I see, but you'll be surprised kozume

**Ken**

huh

**You**

yea I actually met some interesting people, I only talked to them a big though

**Ken**

woaaa look what Michi made out of u, she's bringing out your confident side

**You**

boi, I probably talked to 2 people lmao don't over exaggerate

**Ken**

i mean it's a beginning

Sry I gtg im playing rn

**You**

I THOUGHT WE WANTED TO PLAY TOGETHER

awh you ima beat your ass in voice chat when I get home

When Michi finally waved bye to them the both of you start walking out of the school past the gym. You stop looking into the gym seeing some boys play volleyball. Michi didn’t notice that you stopped walking so she kinda just kept going until she’s a few feet away from you calling your name.

Though you didn’t mind, you were still looking into the gym watching them play. It reminded you of your childhood so you just start daydreaming and drift off.

You and your dad always used to play volleyball, you even joined the volleyball team in middle school because you learned to love volleyball with all your heart. Even though you weren’t the ace in the team, you were still one of the best setters in middle school. Playing volleyball was your dream, your passion, until one day.

At one match, after overworking yourself from too much training the days before, your legs just gave up while you were serving which resulted to you having a bad injury which brought your volleyball career to an end, because keep playing volleyball would probably just injure your leg more. You still casually played volleyball with your dad in your third year of middle school, you even got the allowence to start volleyball in Highschool again... until he passed away. It really broke your heart because you were always really close with your dad and he was one of the only person you could talk to about anything. At this point you completely gave up volleyball because it just reminded you of too much emotional and physical pain. You couldn't even look at a volleyball without completely breaking down. It was getting better over the time because you didn't have anything in your life relating to volleyball, but just now, seeing a volleyball game again, seeing the players serve and hit the volleyball, them having fun.. it just brought everything back. All the good memories you had while playing volleyball, the feeling you had on the volleyball field. But mostly you had the negative thoughts.

Michi walked up to you and snapped you out of your daydreaming “y/n what the hell are you doing- oh.” She looked into the gym and saw them play volleyball, she knew how much pain volleyball caused you so she just wanted to distract you and knew better not to talk about it “uh come on lets just go grab some boba and go home, you look tired. Come on”.

You just went with her not saying a word the whole time. The flashbacks and memories started to come back again. You had to fight with your tears holding them back because you didn’t want to cry over something that happened so long ago. But even though it happened so long ago, doesn’t mean that it stopped hurting you.

Michi looked over at you seeing you struggling holding those tears back. Of course she knew everything that has happened, she stopped walking and grabbed your arm so you would stop walking too. She just went in for a hug because she knew how much it meant to you.

" _Come on let it out, it's worse to hold it in_ " she said rubbing your back, putting your head on her shoulder.

You finally let out some tears while she was just there, hugging you tight and reassuring you that everything will be fine. That's why she's your best friend. She always knows when something is up and what to do and what to say.

The both of you just stood there for some minutes when you picked yourself up again and wiped your tears away.

" _Thank you_ " you said bluntly.

" _Don't thank me you dumbass, it's the least I can do_ " she smiled while you both start walking home again.

After coming back home you immediately fall onto your bed. You turned on some music and stared at your ceiling while thinking about some memories. You were so deep in thought that you didn’t realise that your mom already came home and walked into your room.

“ _Hello?? earth to y/n?_ ” Your mom said kinda pissed off because you zoned off into your own thoughts again so you didn’t hear her at first.

“ _Oh im sorry I couldnt hear you because of my music_ ”

“ _Yea whatever, did you do the dishes?_ ” She asked you.

“ _No I just got home like 5 Minutes ago_ ” you said knowing what was coming next.

“ _Of course that is what you always say, you know y/n? Im working so hard for the both of us and you can’t even help me a little bit? Like the bare minimum? Whatever_ ” she said storming off.

You and your mom never had a good relationship and it got even worse after your dad passed away. You were happy when you were able to stay out of your house because it didn’t even feel like a home anymore, just a random place you sleep and eat at.

You just put in your headphones again and kept listening to some music for a while. You saw that you had some unread texts from Kenma

**Ken**

**Ken**

You are you still coming???

come onnn I'm bored

pleaseeeeee kuroo is so bad at this game I wanna play w someone who knows how to play lmao

You decided to answer him.

**Ken**

I'm sry I can't, my mums being annoying again

awhh srsly idek what she has I mean you got a life too you can't do everything in your household

nvm I take that back, you don't have a life HAHAHA

**You**

did you eat a clown for breakfast? Someone's rlly funny today

AND YOU DONT GOT A LIFE EITHER U ASS LMAO

**Ken**

come on yk that I'm joking

**You**

ik don't worry xd but I rlly gotta go or else my mum will get even more mad and I can't handle more mad today

**Ken**

ok yea then see you tmrw hopefully

**You**

yes definitely and don't bully kuroo too much lmao

**Ken**

maybe hehe

You smiled after you read that because you knew that he was always playfully bullying his best friend kuroo because he's not as good as Kenma in video games.

After some minutes you decided to go to the kitchen and do the dishes when your mom already stood in front of the sink

“ _I thought I was supposed to take care of that?_ ” You asked her confused but kinda pissed because you knew that this is what she always does. She always tells you to do something, then does it herself and is angry with you afterwards because you didn’t do it in time or she just happened to be doing it before you even got the chance to do it.

" _So now you're not talking to me or what?"_ You asked her because she didn't give you an answer.

She just gave you the silent treatment so you decided to go back to your room. You jumped on your bed and just fell asleep immediately, because you were tired off your moms bullshit, you just wanted to be alone at this moment. 

Though you woke up in the middle of the night to a random loud sound coming from the living room, you stay in your bed because you thought it was just your mom again.

You looked at your phone and saw that it was already 3am, you sighed and thought

_**can't this woman be quiet already I just want to sleep my GOD** _

You went through your phone and saw that you also had some unread messages from Michi.

'YOOO Y/N I GOT SOME NEWS AKKDJSKS'

'you don't wanna miss this'

'come on answer hoe'

'don't tell me you're asleep already'

'wakey wakey'

*2 missed calls*

'BISH WAKE UP'

*3 missed calls*

*2 missed calls*

'okay nvm i'll tell you tmrw sleepyhead'

you were so tired you didn't even think of anything and just texted her back

'whaat do u want i was sleeping'.

Not even a split second later you got a call from her, you knew that she was probably still awake, you would've been awake with her at this time too but your mom was just too much for you again.

You answered her call after sitting up on your bed, rubbing your eyes because you were still tired.

" _OH MY GOSH Y/N FINALLY I GOT THE BEST NEWS AHHHHH_ " Michi screamed into the phone, your eyes shot open and your phone fell on the bed because you didn't expect her to be that loud.

" _Girl what is That important that you call me at 3am?_ " You told her on the phone kinda pissed because you just wanted to go back to sleep.

" _You remember the boy from second year I told you about?_ " She asked me excitedly.

" _Yess, Michi where are you going with this I just want to go back to sle-_ "

" _HE ASKED ME TO COME TO HANG OUT WITH SOME OF HIS FRIENDS_ "

You were too tired to really understand what she just told you but then you really realised what she said " _oh yeah well- WAIT WHAT_ "

" _I KNOW RIGHT AHHH_ " she almost screamed " _and you better hope that you're coming with me"._

You sat there in shock, you hated hanging out with new people, ESPECIALLY older boys. " _You know I don't want t-_ " she cut you off again because she knew what you were going to say.

 _"I don't care. I know that you don't like hanging out with new people but come onnnn I bet you'll like them. They are really funny and have the same dumb humour as we have_ " she said trying to convince you.

You knew she wasn't going to give up and would just keep trying so you just gave in " _Fineee I'll come. But if something goes wrong and something happens-_ "

_"I know I know it will all be my fault and we go home immediately. Girl i know you too well you don't have to tell my that every time"_

It was quiet for a second " _Ok so now that this is settled-_ " Michi was talking but got cut off by another loud sound coming from your living room. " _Uh yea Michi I'll go back to sleep now. See You tomorrow at school, good night_ " you hung up immediately and went to the living room just to see your mom and her 'new boyfriend' being drunk and loud as fuck.

" _Oh hi, if you could be at least a little bit more quiet, I have school tomorrow and I'm trying to sleep or else you're going to be mad at me in the morning again for being tired"_ you told your mom.

 _"Excuse me how are you talking to your mother like that?_ " Her piece of shit boyfriend yelled at you.

" _Why are you talking to me? You can't tell me what I can and can't do, I don't even know your damn name. You're just here every night being loud as hell and I'm tired of it. You two can do whatever you want, I can't tell you what to do. But i am nicely asking you to be a bit quieter so I can at least try to sleep, please._ " You said sighing and on the verge of tears. The both of them just stared at you not knowing what to say, your mom was giving you a sad and confused face, that wasn't normal for her.

You were expecting her to yell at you but she just said " _we'll be a bit quieter, you can go back to sleep, good night_." You looked at her in shock because you didn't expect such a nice response from her, she never liked seeing you cry, no matter how bad she treated you, she never realised it until she saw you cry.

You just walked away saying " _good night_ ".

You laid back onto your bed

**_ok wtf was that, she didn't scream at me or was angry with me?_ **

**_What did just happened_ **

some thoughts crossed your mind but just decided to not care right now because she probably wasn't in the right headspace because she drank again.

You couldn't fall asleep so you searched for your earbuds to listen to some music. You couldn't find them when you remembered that you probably left them in the kitchen from earlier this evening. So you decided to sneak up into the kitchen. Your kitchen and living room was connected but you knew how to sneak into the kitchen without someone in the living room seeing you, at this point it was basically muscle memory.

You got up and went quietly into the kitchen looking for your earphones. You heard your mom and your boyfriend talking.

" _You can't keep let her talking to you like this, she is your daughter, you should be the one angry._ " Her boyfriend told her in a dominant tone while your mom was sitting there on the verge of tears.

" _It's not her fault, she just wanted to sleep and we were too loud, I mean it is pretty late and she has school tomorrow._ " Your mom tried defending you.

" _So? That's not your problem. You shouldn't-"_ he quietly yelled, but your mom interrupted him, " _It is my problem, she is my daughter, she-_ ", but he interrupted her by slapping her in the face.

You stood there in shock, not knowing what to do or if you should do or say something.

" _Don't interrupt me again. Understand?_ " He told her, she slightly nodded her head.

You knew he was kinda harsh but you didn't know that he was abusive. While just standing there in shock, your mom noticed you and just looked at you with a sad face, she didn't say anything and just shook her head because she knew that you wanted to help her, but it would probably just end up worse if you did something right now.

Her boyfriend gladly didn't notice you, so you went back to bed, not being able to sleep because of what you just witnessed.

You put your headphones in and turned your music on the highest volume.

By now it was about 4am and Michi was probably already asleep, you checked your socials and saw that kenma was still online. You knew he always made time for you no matter what because he basically knows everything that happened in your life, you could talk to him about anything at any time

**Ken**

**You**

hey dummy do u have a minute.

You waited for an answer for about 5 minutes and just decided to give up because you thought he was asleep.

You laid your phone on your nightstand, continuing listening to music, till you got a notification.

**Ken**

sorry I was in a Match, what's up?

**You**

idk what just happened, my moms bf slapped my mum

**Ken**

omg y/n fuck im so sorry that's messed up, you wanna talk?

**You**

idk I just don't know what to do bc she saw me and just gestured to go away before anything happened

**Ken**

shit

Maybe you could talk to her tmrw when he's gone

**You**

yea idk I'll see, depends on her mood.

**Ken**

ok and now try to sleep dumbass

**You**

you too lmao, gn

After some minutes, listening to music you finally fell asleep.


	2. ¡ two

You woke up with a headache, you just remembered last night, Michi's call and of course, what happened between your mom and that son of a bitch.

You got ready for school and went out of the door, past your mom "Is it okay if I stay at Michis after school? We have a project we have to work on" of course that was a lie, but how could you possibly tell her that you were going to hang out with a group of older boys with Michi.

 _"Yea no problem, just tell me when you get home so I know"_ you were giving her a confused look but you just nodded and left. She never cared when you got home or normally she wouldn't allow you to hang out with someone directly after school

**_Why is she acting like this?_ **

You didn't want to talk to her about what happened last night directly in the morning, she probably didn't want to talk about it either, but you knew that, some time you have to bring it up and talk to her about it.

Normally, you would walk to school with Michi, so you waited at the spot you two always meet up to walk together, but after 10 minutes of waiting she didn't show up and you decided to just go.

You entered the school and were still searching for Michi but you couldn't find her. As you walked to your class you tried texting her multiple times but she didn't answer so you just suspected that she was late again. You kept walking looking down at your phone when you accidentally bumped into someone.

His and your books fell down the floor and the both of you just said sorry to each other picking up your books. You looked at him in shock and just weirdly stared at him without even noticing. He was tall and had brown hair with a middle part and his hair looked so soft, his grayish-yellow eyes just captured you until the bell rang.

" _Uh again I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention on where I was walking_ " you said embarrassed.

" _No problem really, I wasn't paying attention either, uhm I have to go to class, see ya around_ " he said walking away. He was walking towards the guys from yesterday'weren't these the two dudes yesterday almost killing each other? They Miya twins I think' you thought to yourself walking into your class.

**_What did he mean by "see you around"_ **

**_oh god this was so embarrassing_ **

**_he is kinda good looking_ **

random thoughts just popped into your mind while you were bored in class when Michi finally came in.. late as always.

A thousand other thoughts crossed your mind. You started to stress out yourself.

**_What should I do to help mom_ **

**_God what if he is with her right now_ **

**_Fuck I can't do anything WHY can't I do anything about this_ **

**_Im so useless_ **

**_Ok concentrate you need to pass this class_ **

**_Stop you dumb thoughts get out of my head_ **

**_I need something else to think about_ **

**_Distraction. Distraction. Distraction. I need to find some distraction._ **

**_fuck_ **

**_fuck_ **

**_fuck_ **

**_breathe_ **

~~**_breathe_ ** ~~

You started to shake your leg and tried not to panic. Michi noticed that you started to fidget with your fingers and couldn't sit still.

 _"Hey, everything alright?"_ She whispered to you. You looked at her and just nodded. But she knew that something was up. She immediately knew what to do.

" _Excuse me, uhm Miss, y/n isn't feeling that well, could we go to the nurses office? Please._ " Michi asked your teacher nicely.

The teacher looked at you and just nodded, gesturing to the nurses office. The both of you went there and just sat down for a second.

Your breathing started to get heavy and you had all of these intrusive thoughts coming to your mind.

**_What can I even do_ **

**_Im so useless can't even help my own mother I can't do anything alone I'm so dumb_ **

Your breathing started to speed up and started getting heavier.

" _Hey, hey y/n look at me_ "

You were sitting there with your knees to your chest and your head on your legs while wrapping your hands around your head fully panicking.

" _Y/n please look at me_ " she said. You wanted to look up, you wanted to stop this feeling but you couldn't move. After a minute or so you finally looked her into the eyes.

" _Listen, breathe with me, in and out. Slowly._ " You mimicked her breathing so yours would slow down. " _Let's Slow your breathing down i don't want you to faint_ ". You guys did that for a good 2 minutes till you calmed down a bit.

You realised that you had a panic attack and immediately apologised to Michi " _I'm so sorry I didn't even-_ " you said kinda stuttering while she interrupted you

" _Girl you netter not apologise for having a panic attack, it's not your fault, did something specific cause this?_ " She asked you with a worried face.

You told her everything that happened last night and she just sat there in shock.

" _Y/n I know you seem helpless right now, we will find the right time to find her. But if you do something now, who knows what he will do to your mother or even you."_

 _"I know, you're right. That's why I started freaking out, because I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what he would do to her and-_ " you just stopped talking while some tears started falling from your face.

Michi immediately went in for a hug. The both of you just sat there until you felt a little bit better and went to your class again.

* * *

**Sunas POV**

I was walking away from the girl I just bumped into, gosh how could I be so stupid and not pay attention, that was so embarrassing, and look there they are the dumbass twins, I bet they will annoy me with this all day long.

" _Uuh Suna who's your new girlfriend?_ " Atsumu said teasing me. "If you don't shut the f#ck up right now, I don't even know who this was, I just bumped into her. I never saw her around anyways." I told him.

" _Yea yea whatever.. Oh right we haven't told you this yet, we're hanging at our place today with the team and some new people_ " Osamu told me while we were walking into our class.

" _What do you mean by 'new people_ '" I asked him, already guessing what he meant.

" _Yea some new first years, they were pretty chill actually so I just invited them_ "

" _Oh okay_ " I said not really paying attention to what he said because, i mean, it's Osamu, why should I listen. I didn't really care anyways.

I tried concentrating in class but somehow I couldn't get the girl I bumped into out of my mind, what is this? Why can't I stop thinking about her, she was so pretty tho, I hope she didn't think it was too embarrassing.. that would be a nightmare.

OH MY GOD why do I even care. It's not like I'm going to meet her again and she probably already forgot about me. I just bumped into her why do I even think about this now.

" _Sunaaaa are you there, hello_ " I just kinda heard someone bluntly talking to me, it was probably Kita, but I just kept day dreaming about the most random things, but she always popped in my mind. I don't even know why, I was probably just overthinking.

I finally decided paying attention to class and heard the Miya twins ramble random stuff to Kita and annoying him as always.

" _Oh yea Suna is probably thinking about the new girl he bumped into earlier today_ " Atsumu told Kita and Aran quietly because the teacher was still talking.

I was thinking about saying something but I knew they were going to tease me anyways, so I just decided to stay quiet and try to actually pay attention to the class.

After class has ended I just decided to put in my headphones and walk out of class alone which wasn't very common because normally I would just go to lunch with Kita or someone else, but I just wanted to be alone for a second.

I listened to my favourite playlist and sat on the ground outside when i saw the girl I bumped into walk past me with a friend of hers. She saw me looking at her and just gave me a smile which I returned. Damn her smile is so cute. WAIT what am I thinking, nooo. I mean she is cute but.. I don't even know what to think, I'll just keep listening

* * *

After class ended, you and Michi decided to each lunch at the same spot you did yesterday. You both walked outside and as you were going towards the place you see the guy you were bumping into earlier sitting on the same exact spot.

" _Uh let's just go somewhere else there's enough space back there_ " you told Michi because you didn't want to make it awkward.

" _I mean fine why not_ " she answered.

You both were walking past him and you catch him looking at you so you just give him a smile because you didn't know what to do or if a smile was already too much

**oh my god he smiled back thank god**

**wait why am I thinking this, I mean I just bumped into him nothing more**

you thought while trying not so slap your own face because of the thoughts that were coming into your mind.

As you both were sitting down eating your lunch, Michi told you why she was late again and then something popped into your mind " _OH MY GOD WAIT. I forgot to tell you this ahhh_ " you said fidgeting with your fingers because even the thought of the scenario gets you nervous. Michi nodded eagerly.

" _So while I was texting you asking where you were, I was walking to class and wasn't really paying attention_ " she nodded as you were telling her what happened "a _nd then I walked into that guy we just walked past our spot from yesterday_ " you told her not noticing that you were blushing.

" _So that's why first of all you didn't want to sit there because he sat there, second of all why you smiled at him and lastly why you're blushing right now_ " she laughed at you.

You covered your face with your sweater out of embarrassment.

" _Nooo sorry oh my god it's cute don't cover your face_ " she said still kinda laughing while you uncovered your face.

" _I just smiled at him because i don't know, it seemed right in that moment, and he smiled back"_ you said smiling to yourself. " _And he was looking at me first so stop"_

" _Aw does y/n have a little crush on someone._ " She said teasing you.

" _The f#ck? No. You know me I don't 'crush' on people, I Never did_." You said while she gave you a 'oh shut up i know youre lying' look. " _But he is kinda cute tho.._ " you said almost whispering hoping she didn't hear you.

She didnt give you an answer to that so you were hoping that she actually didn't hear you so you just continued eating. But you didn't know that she was smiling to herself thinking of all multiple ways to get you and the guy talking. Because she knew that it is very rare that you like someone by just meeting them for the first time and that they have to have something special in them for you to like them.

" _Why are you smiling, I know that face so stop and don't try to do anything_ " you said in a serious tone.

 _"What are you talking about I'm not trying anything_ " she said trying to hold back her laugh.

You just brushed it off and kept eating your lunch. You sometimes took a look at him not even noticing how often you looked at him, but Michi did.

" _Can't take your eyes off of him huh?_ "

You were still looking at him not really realising what Michi said to you.

 _"Huh what, WAIT no stop teasing me omg I was just looking somewhere, he just happened to sit where I was looking_." You said blushing, again.

* * *

**Sunas POV**

I just kept listening to music and tried to distract myself from everything around me. I mostly just tried to distract myself from.. her. It's so weird and I hate myself for the fact that I don't even know this girl and I can't get her off my mind. Was I just dumb or telling myself that something was special about her. It's been long since I had feelings for someone. Even though this feels almost.. different? The past relationships I've been in always were kind of dull or boring you could say? I don't even know if I was really in love or just liked the attention. It always felt like something was off, something was missing, and it still feels like there's something missing. Sure my life's kinda okay right now I guess but there's still a feeling of a certain thing not being in the right place.

I don't even know what I'm thinking right now, I'm probably overthinking everything again, I just need a distraction.

I was scrolling through my phone trying to find something to distract me and was just skipping through my playlist.

Not even a second after I put my phone down I got a message from Kita.

**Kita**

**Kita**

Where are you? Do you wanna practice a bit rn?

God thank you, Kita always texts me at the right time.

You

Sitting outside, gimme a sec. I'll be there in a min

I got up and started walking to the gym. As I was walking I saw her sitting there with her friend. I didn't realise they were sitting that close to me. I didn't even notice them because i wasn't facing them oh my god how embarrassing.

I got changed and walked into the gym seeing Kita, Atsumu and Aran already practising serves.

" _Where's the rest?_ " I asked them.

" _I don't know, probably too lazy_ " Tsumu said laughing.

" _This Right now isn't mandatory so they're probably just having their lunch break_ " Kita responded

" _Oh right"_ I said as I was walking towards them.

As Atsumu was setting the balls, I was trying to score them into the other field while Kita tried to receive them. We were having a small break when Kita came up to me

" _Everything alright? You normally get every of Atsumus sets, but something today seemed off with you_ "

Was I really that obvious? Even though I love volleyball and I mostly focus, it still didn't really distract me today.

" _Yea im Fine don't worry about me, probably just because I'm a little tired._ " You obviously lied to him.

Kita nodded and walked away from me, got his things and said " _ok boys that's it for this break, see yall after school. Hopefully there will be more than just us this time._ "

I gathered my things and went out of the gym. Lunch wasn't really over, so the girl was still sitting there with her friend. She seemed so different around her friend than when she bumped into me. She's probably shy around most people and only opens up around her closest friends, cute. OMG STOP NO I can't be thinking that. I mean, I'm the same but, no omg stop literally I need to stop analizing her. I was slightly punching my face for my dumbness and already started walking towards my next class.


	3. ¡ three

From were you guys were sitting you could kinda still see him and saw him getting up going into the gym _**does he play volleyball** _you thought to yourself.

**_Wait is he even in our year? I haven't seen him in any of my classes and I don't think Michi has either_ **

" _Uhm quick question_ " you asked her while she was just nodding " _that guy I bumped into earlier-_ "

" _your new loverman?_ " She said smirking at me.

" _No but, do you know if he is in our year or if he is a second year?_ " You asked her " _I saw him walk into the gym and I don't think any first year is on the volleyball team, and i haven't seen him in any of my classes._ "

" _Damn girl you really analized him_ " she said laughing, you jokingly gave her a death glare.

" _But I think he's a second year, I saw him hanging out with Atsumu and Osamu_ " she told you but you just looked at her with a big question mark on your face.

" _Oh sorry of course you don't know them, they're the twins that were fighting yesterday, they are friends with the one dude I was talking to that invited us, I saw your boy talking to them, he's probably on the volleyball team_ "

" _Oh okay_ " you said trying not to panic because this probably meant that you have to see him later again.

As the day slowly ended you and Michi started walking to her house getting ready to go to the guy's house she told you about.

Michi and you were in her room just listening to some music talking about the most random things.

You were sitting on her bed while she was doing her makeup " _how do u manage to do a whole face like that, I can barely do my eyeliner everyday_ " you took out your phone and went to the camera app to see if you needed to fix your eyeliner.

" _Y/n don't worry your eyeliner still looks fine_ " she said still doing her makeup not even looking at you.

_**How did she-** _

" _I know you always take every chance to check up on yourself if you look fine and YES girl you look stunning_ " she said looking back at you laughing. " _You don't need to worry okay? You always look good_ " she turned back continuing.

Your were pouting but more in awe because normally she would've cussed me out for doing that but that seemed.. different?

As Michi was finishing off her makeup, you were on your phone while the both of you just listened to the music in the background.

After some minutes you broke the 'silence'

" _Do you know who's gonna be there?_ " You asked her curiously, even though, if she told you the names you probably wouldn't know them, but you still wanted to know about how many people there will be.

" _Oh wait let me think_ " she said tapping the back of the brush against her forehead " _so it's at the Twins house so obviously they will be there, Atsumu, the blonde one, didn't quite tell me the names of who's gonna be there, I just know some of the volleyball boys are going to be there. So not that many people will come. Probably 5 people at most. Don't worry, you got this okay?_ "

You just quietly nodded. She knew what you were thinking and that you were specifically overthinking every possible situation again.

 _"They won't hate you, there won't be anything embarassing happening, and even if, they probably wouldn't care because they're dorks_ " she said laughing.

" _Feel any better or should I calm you down more_ " Michi turned around and raised an eyebrow.

" _No thank you Michi, really_ "

" _Good, now let's get going before we're late_ " you both got up and walked to her door.

Around 5pm you started walking to the twins house kinda panicking because there were probably so many people you didn't know so you knew that your social anxiety would go crazy, but you tried to hide it.

As you guys arrived, Michi knocked at the door, one of the twins answered the door but you didn't know which one it was, it was the one with yellowish-blonde hair. " _Hey ladies, we were just chilling in the living room, it's around the corner. Do you want something to drink?_ "

_**Well at least he seems kinda nice** _

" _Only some water for now_ " Michi said looking at you waiting for you to answer too.

" _Uh yea me too_ " you said.

" _As you both wish, like I said the living rooms right there_ " he pointed to an open door, " _you can already go if you want, I'll get you your drinks_ "

Michi and you started walking into the living room seeing 3 other guys sit there.

The one that caught you staring into the gym, which you knew the name of, Aran, then the other twin that has grayish-brown hair and some other dude with silver hair and black tips, that was helping stopping the fight between the twins that day.

" _Yoo guys what's up_ " Michi said as we walked in and they all said hey back, " _this is y/n_ " she punched your shoulder lightly, you were just smiling at them and holding your hand up a bit as a 'hey'. The guys were just looking at you.

" _Cmon guys what are you? Babies? Introduce yourselves or how is she supposed to know your names?"_ She said laughing and kinda teasing them.

After they all introduced themselves you and Michi were just talking and laughing with the guys, she was kinda surprised because she didn't think that you were going to get along with them that fast, but you all shared the same interests and humour so you liked them immediately.

Of course you weren't talking that much, obviously. But for some boys that you just met, it was enough for you to be kinda proud of yourself to overcome your anxiety a bit.

 _ **As Michi told you, they don't hate me, maybe they even like me**_ you always repeated in your head to reassure yourself.

After some minutes Atsumu walked in with some snacks in his hand and a person walking behind him, you couldn't quite see who it was though.

* * *

After Atsumu set the snacks down, you saw that it was the guy you bumped into today at school and you kinda just sat there, not knowing what to do. You didn't realise that your were already a blushing mess.

" _Oh Right y/n you haven't met Suna yet, y/n this is Suna, Suna this is-_ "

Kita got interrupted by Suna, " _y/n yes, hi._ " He said handing you your water " _you can call me Rintarō btw_ " he said smiling at you, you just gave him a smile back and nodded.

" _Wooow_ " Osamu laughed, you were just looking at him kinda confused " _That's a first one_ " Atsumu said pointing at Suna, laughing and kinda teasing him, you still didn't know what was going on and Michi seemed to feel the same because she was just laughing and smiling awkwardly.

The evening went by really fast and you all talked about all possible things, mostly about volleyball because, of course, they're in the volleyball club.

When it came to volleyball you tried to be a bit quieter because you didn't want them to know your past with volleyball. You still talked to them and were laughing with them but mostly you were just thinking about Atsumu's words

**_'That's a first one', what did he mean by that_ **

you were asking yourself that damn question all evening.

Eventually the evening got to an end and some of the guys were already leaving. or sleeping, because Atsumu fell asleep on the couch, till it was only you, Michi, Osamu and Suna.

You and Michi were talking when Suna and Osamu started taking pictures of Atsumu sleeping till Michi asked them " _why do you take pics of him sleeping?_ "

" _I don't know, maybe for blackmail someday_ " Osamu answered.

" _Oh boy i so many photos of you that are so much worse Samu_ " Suna said with a smirk on his face, " _here, you wanna see the dumbasses fight? I've got some videos_ " he said showing you guys the video of the twins fight from the other day you both ran to the gym because you heard them scream and fight.

" _So someone actually WAS trying to kill someone else_ " Michi said laughing looking at you, you were just laughing at how ridiculous they were fighting.

" _Oh stop it we were fighting over a valid point okay_ " Osamu said pouting at Suna, while he was trying to hold back his laugh.

" _Dude You were fighting over who has to sweep the gym EVEN THOUGH Kita already told you who should do it_ " he said laughing. " _And you were supposed to do it_ " he almost whispered but we could still hear it, just to tease Osamu who was still pouting.

As it got late you and Michi were leaving and you were texting your mom. 

** Mom **

**You**

can I stay at Michi's tonight? It's already late and I got my stuff here anyways.

**Mom**

okay but make sure to stay safe.

and text me when you get home tomorrow okay?

**You**

okay thank you

Something was off with your mother, you could tell, how she was responding, normally she wouldn't let you stay the night in such a short term.

_**"Stay safe"? She never said anything like this, nevermind i don't want to think about her right now** _

You and Michi arrived at her house, as you were walking to her room you greeted her parents and her older brother that were all sitting in the living room. Her brother was always like a brother or friend to you because he was basically the same person as Michi, only as a Boy.

You both laid on her bed and started talking about the day, " _soooooo?_ " she asked you with a big smile on her face.

" _So what?_ " You asked her knowing what she was referring to.

_"Bitch you know what I'm talking about, do you like himmm?"._

You were looking away and smiled at the thought of him and Michi noticed. " _Yep thought so_." She said laughing.

You were pouting and threw a pillow into her face as a response, but you were also laughing.

After the two of you threw pillows at each other, Michis brother Arata walked in.

" _Ariiii_ " you Said knowing he hates this name, but you still wanted to tease him.

" _Oh stop calling me that l/n_ " he used your last name ALSO knowing you hated it being called by your last name

" _Tch rude_ " you said pouting and looking away but still laughing.

" _Ugh I hate the both of you_ " she said throwing a pillow at him.

" _Soo_ " he said closing the door sitting on Michis chair while we sat on her bed " _I heard you were at a guys house today_?"

" _Oh god i regret telling you now but yea we were, it was only some boys from the volleyball team tho_ "

They were talking for some minutes while you were on your phone because you just didn't feel like talking at the moment because volleyball was mentioned again.

You loved being at Michis though. It was your second home, it felt even more like your home than your actual house, you felt so comfortable around her family, and they did around you too which you enjoyed.

" _And y/n was surprisingly getting along with them right?"_

you zoned out of your daydream again because you heard your name " _Uh what? Oh yea I liked them they're almost as dumb as we are, you'd like them too Ari"_

 _"That coming out of your mouth? Wow. But be careful yea? I don't want anything bad happening to the both of you"_ he said in a worried tone _"I know how guys act, especially with younger girls"._

 _"Oh god now you're playing the big brother part, and most of them are only one year older. And it's not like I'm trying to get with someone from their team"_ Michi said kinda pissed rolling her eyes, _"But I think y/n has other plans"_ she said suddenly smirking.

Arata was shocked and looked at you confused _"wait what?"_ Was everything he could get out. He was probably worried about you too since you were like his little sister to him too.

 _"Oh god Michi i hate you"_ you said rolling your eyes and throwing a pillow at her

 _"Whaaaat"_ she said catching that pillow and putting it down her lap _"I was just kidding, it's just-"_ she wanted to explain but you interrupted her " _today I ran into a boy at school and saw him again at the guys house and I just.. thought he looked good and he was nice today so"_ you said, thinking about him.

 _"Yea I already see where this is going y/n, honestly I'm surprised."_ You gave him a confused look as he said that. " _What do you mean surprised?"_

" _yea always when it came to guys you were more distant, it got to one point where I thought you were lesbian"_ he said turning around to Michi which couldn't stop laughing from Arata's comment

 _"Omg ARATA what the actual fuck"_ you said shocked but also had to laugh.

All three of you were just laughing for a moment when their mom came in _"guys it's already kinda late, go to bed soon okay?"_

 _"Okay but I think we're old enough to not go to bed at 10pm"_ Arata said but his mom just gave him a glare and gestured him to go to his room _"ok ok fine I'll leave them alone_ " he got up and walked to the door _"don't do anything dumb okay dummies? I'll keep an eye out"_ he said winking at you and laughing, you just tried to throw a pillow at him again but he quickly closed the door.

For the rest of the night Michi and you were just listening to some music and basically rambling each other to sleep.

* * *

You woke up to your phone basically blowing up. You heard it go off but you couldn't find it, you heard Michis phone getting multiple messages too.

_"Michi wake upp someone's spamming both our phones and I can't find mineee"_

You tried waking her up and shaking her, she just groaned at you in response _"girl we been sleeping for like 9 hours don't act like you're tired"_ you said, still trying to wake her up while the messages suddenly stopped blowing up your phones.

 _"UGHH fine. Here I think your phones on the floor"_ she mumbled with her head still on her pillow, pointing at the floor.

You found it and picked it up, there were a bunch of texts from a group chat with numbers you haven't saved in your phone _"yo do you know these numbers? They're from a group chat idk"_ you said sitting down on the side of the bed where Michi was still sleepy, she rubbed her eyes and finally got up checking her phone too.

_"Lemme see, yup it's the same groupchat as in my phone, it's just the guys"_

_"Rightttt they wanted to add us"_ you said scrolling through the chat _"god how much did they write"_ , the whole chat was basically about how they have practise and how the Miya twins didn't show up.

**Kita**

Atsumu, Osamu where are you, we have practise

**Suna**

Prob still sleeping lol, dumbasses

**Aran**

Did yall stay at theirs so late?

**Suna**

Not rlly, the girls left at 9 and I did too short after

I don't even know why tsumus still asleep, he literally fell asleep on the couch short after you left LMAOO

**Atsumu**

Me alive. Hello

**Suna**

But your brain apparently isn't atsumoo

**Atsumu**

I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT

**Suna**

😃

**Kita**

So Suna woke up today and chose violence i see

**Aran**

God please not the memes again-

**Osamu**

WAIT

**Kita**

Oh so you're awake too, now COME TO PRACTISE

**Osamu**

at least im the prettier twin 😌

**Atsumu**

I hate all of you

**Aran**

We love you too

**Suna**

so are the moo-ya twins still comin to practise

**Osamu**

NOT MY FAULT THAT OUR NAME SOUNDS LIKE THAT

**Suna**

Just admit that you're not funny

**Aran**

Ok so can we pls start practise now I kinda don't want Kita to be mad

**Atsumu**

Alrightttt don't worry we're on our way

**Osamu**

Give us a quick min

After that they stopped texting, as you guys were reading the chat you couldn't stop laughing at the memes they made from each other. Michi decided to text them in the groupchat

**fav hoe** **(Michi)**

Are yall done now? 💀

They weren't replying for some minutes because they were probably practising. You guys were slowly getting ready because you wanted to do something, since it was Saturday you both slept till like 1pm, the day was almost already over but you still wanted to do something together.

While getting ready and eating 'breakfast' you both got a message.

**Atsumu**

So yall just woke up now huh

**fav hoe**

And what about it 🥴

**Osamu**

So we're just talking in memes now or what

**fav hoe**

yes

**Aran**

Do yall wanna come to practise?? We're just messing around anyways

**Kita**

Am I the only one that actually wants to practise-

**Atsumu**

aww do yall wanna see lil suna practising

**Suna**

I stg if u keep taking pics of me sumu

**Atsumu**

what hm

**Osamu**

Oh shut up stop acting so tough, yk he'll beat ur ass

**Atsumu**

Make me 😩

**fav hoe <**

Ou kinky

**You**

Sweet home Alabama 😳

**Kita**

Pardon me what now

**Suna**

Oh y/n's alive too hi

**You**

hi yes im kinda alive

**fav hoe <**

Uh🙂 anyWAYSSS yea we'll come

Before Michi answered them she asked you in a serious tone if it was okay for you if you would go to the practise because of volleyball.

 _"Yea I mean some day I have to overcome my stupid brain for being sad anytime I see a freaking volleyball, so let's just go I'll try my best"_ you told her while laughing nervously.

 _"Okay but just if it gets too much or the memories start to come back or something just tell me and we'll leave okay?"_ She reassured you and you nodded as an answer with a smile on your face.

You both started walking towards your school, well more likes the gym because the schools closed, obviously, it's Saturday.

On the way to the gym you started talking about the boys

 _"You really seem to like them, I'm impressed. Honestly"_ Michi told you in a surprising tone.

 _"Oh stop acting like it's something special, they seem nice and are just really dorky, which I mean we are too so i guess"_ you told her.

 _"Yea but we're funnier though"_ she said kinda pouting.

 _"Can't argue with that, but they were pretty funny"_ you said.

 _"true"_ Michi laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names are how y/n has put them in the contacts, since she didn't rlly know the team that well she just used their normal names, they will probably change over time bc of nicknames and everything lol


	4. ¡ four

Once you arrived at the gym you saw the boys already practising their serves.

As you walked in, it was Sunas turn to serve. While Atsumu noticed you and walked over to you guys, Suna didn't see you at first, but you still watched him serve

**_how could he get even more attractive wtf_ **

you thought.

You couldn't make out that Atsumu tried to talk to you and greet you because you were focused on Suna. Michi snapped you out of your zoned out self once again

 _"Hellooo y/n there are People Talking to us"_ she said waving her hand in front of your face.

You quickly turned to her and Atsumu who had a worried face.

 _"Everything okay"_ he asked you.

 _"Uh Yea don't worry sometimes i just zone out and daydream"_ you reassured him.

 _"THAT HAPPENS TO ME TOO SOMETIMES"_ Osamu yelled from the back while he was running to you, but failed because he tripped over Sunas leg.

You guys were just laughing at Osamu once again while Suna of course took pictures of him laying there on the ground. Samu didn't even made an effort getting up, he just laid there with his face on the ground.

 _"EVERYTHING ALRIGHT OVER THERE?"_ Michi asked him.

Osamu still didn't move, he just made a noise which sounded like a muffled "mhhh", at least he was still alive.

Kita and Aran joined your conversation while Suna sat there on the ground with his back against the wall. Michi gestured you to go to him which you declined because you didn't know what you should talk about with him, but she literally pushed you towards him so you couldn't back off again. You walked towards Suna and sat next to him. He had his head leaned on the wall and his eyes closed, he had his water bottle in his hands which laid on his knees. He had sweat dropping from his face, well probably because they were practising. He looked like a mess but you still couldn't get your eyes off of him and thought he was attractive.

 _"Hey Rintarō"_ , he told you to use his first name last night, so you did.

He quickly opened his eyes and had a smile on his face when he saw you

 _"What's up y/n, I was hoping you'd show up"_ he said.

You were a bit surprised at his, you tried to cover your face with your sweatshirt so he didn't see you blushing.

He wasn't looking at you so you hoped that he didn't notice.

 _"Don't cover your beautiful face"_ he said while he closed his eyes again.

**_WHATDIDHESAYYYY_ **

you thought while you tried not to freak out.

You uncovered your face and looked over to Michi who was still talking to Aran, Atsumu and Kita, she didn't see you though.

You and Suna just kinda sat there when he suddenly broke the silence,

 _"Y/n"_ he said, while you hummed in response, _"can i ask you something?"_

**_Oh god please no no no oh god this can't be good_ **

_"Sure what is it"_ you said in a shaky voice,

 _"Last night when we talked about volleyball you seemed a bit.. i don't know.. off? At first i just thought you just didn't know anything about volleyball. But then you talked about it as if you played yourself"_ he said while opening his eyes looking directly into yours while you tried to avoid eye contact, but his charming eyes wouldn't let you, you couldn't stop, they literally captured you.

 _"Uh I- I"_ you stuttered a bit,

 _"If you don't wanna talk about it it's fine I was just a little curious and worried"_ he said taking a sip from his water.

 _"Worried?"_ You asked him.

 _"Yea I don't know you seemed sad, and I don't want you to be sad so I guess I wanted to know the reason since I-"_ he said while looking away seeing the others approach the both of you.

 _"Hey since it's Saturday and we have nothing to do, we decided to go out today, yall wanna join?"_ Osamu asked us.

Michi gave me a look so so I had to say yes, before i answered I looked at Suna, waiting for his response.

 _"I mean I was thinking about spending time with y/n, but if yall want to go out-"_ Suna got interrupted,

 _"Nonono it's fine, you'd probably be bored, go out with y/n"_ Aran said and winked at Suna afterwards.

**_Ok ok what was that_ **

**_Spending time with me, ALONE?_ **

**_Don't freak out wtf ok_ **

**_This boi met me yesterday WHY HE SO BOLD DAFUQ_ **

Your mind was full of questions, full of things, full of, Suna.

 _"I mean if you don't mind of course?"_ Suna asked you,

_"Yea sure uhm I'd like to actually"_

_"Great okay guys let's leave these lovebirds alone"_ Atsumu said, obviously just to tease Suna.

 _"Oh shut up dumbass"_ he threw a Volleyball at Atsumu's Head _"ouch Suna that hurt_ " he said pouting.

 _"Yea well it was supposed to"_ Suna said laughing.

You both were sitting on the floor while Atsumu, Osamu, Aran and Kita were leaving the gym with Michi, she was just waving you bye and smiling at you, you gave her a nervous smile back. Now it was only you and Suna in the gym.

Kita gave Suna the keys for the gym so we could leave when we want.

 _"Uhm so where were we"_ he said getting up slowly, you were still sitting on the floor with your back against the wall. He reached out his hand for you to grab so he would help you get up too.

You were fixing your clothes while Suna lifted his shirt to use to dry off is face. You had no other choice but stare at his abs. He cleared his throat " _My eyes are up here"_ he just laughed it off which made you look away in embarassment.

 _"Uh you said you didn't want to see me sad I guess?"_ You asked him looking everywhere but at him.

_"Oh right. You seemed like something was hurting you everytime we talked about volleyball, so if it's okay to ask, is there something deeper behind all this?"_

You let out a deep sigh as he went closer to you, " _hey it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it right now, just know, if you want - I'm here okay?"_ He told you while he was slightly running his hand down your arm.

* * *

You smiled at him but were a bit confused. _"Why do you care about me so much? We only met like yesterday.."_ you didn't notice how close you guys were. You didn't know why you should tell him, he was a literal stranger to you, but it seemed like he really cared. You didn't know why, but you wanted to tell him, it felt right.

_"I know, but something just-"_

he got interrupted once again by Osamu running into the gym humming a random song _"OH-"_ he suddenly stopped running when he saw us _"sorry didn't know you were still in here, I forgot my phone, was never here"_

You turned back around to Suna and looked at him, he looked at Samu and had an annoyed look on his face, by the look on him and him rolling his eyes you could tell that Osamu was making some weird faces, probably winking at Suna.

Once he left Suna told you _"sorry they're just-"_ he tried to apologise.

 _"Don't apologise. It's not your fault he forgot something"_ you tried to laugh it off a bit. You were both still standing very close to each other, but none of you seemed to mind.

 _"No it's not that, I mean i dont know you seem pretty chill and stuff so I just thought when I saw you that we could be"_ he looked away for a second after he said that _"..friends?"_ , your heart kinda dropped after he asked that, you just met him yesterday but did you really think he would be interested in that kinda way? You felt your chest getting heavier as if something was hurting inside, you never felt that way besides when your dad passed away.

 _"Uh Yea sure I mean why not"_ you answered while taking a few steps back.

**_Oh god how embarrassing wtf_ **

**_You really thought this would go somewhere huh_ **

**_Well maybe only being friends is okay.._ **

You really wanted to stop these thoughts because they were hurting you only more.

But Suna didn't seem to be happy about that either. Little did you know that Suna was embarrassed too, he wanted to ask something else, but knew it would probably be too inappropriate for now .

Besides all the negative thoughts something popped up in your head,

 _"Oh uhm Suna can I ask you something?"_ He nodded in response, _"yesterday at the twins house, when you told me to call you Rintarō"_ his eyes widened a bit and he looked away, " _what did Tsumu mean by 'that's a first one'?"_ You were asking yourself that damn question all night, you just had to ask him.

 _"I just- i don't know I just like it when some people call me by my first name, not many people use my first name you know"_ you nodded slightly.

 _"Well I like your name Rintarō"_ you said smiling and getting a bit closer to him. He gave you a smile back and it made your heart speed up.

 _"I like your name too y/n"_ you smiled a little at the way your name perfectly rolled off his tongue. You guys were close, really close. You didn't know what you just did,

**_How did i- why did I get closer_ **

**_What did I say wtf is going on_ **

**_Why doesn't it feel awkward with him_ **

You felt safe around him, even though you only knew him one day, your anxiety magically disappeared when you talked to him and you didn't know why, normally you are bad at holding conversations with new people when you're alone with them, but this time it's.. different?

He packed his things while you stood there leaned against the while, deciding to break the silence,

 _"Uhm so,"_ you began talking, something in your head told you to trust him and just to tell him, _"the thing we talked about before-"_ he was still not looking at you _“about volleyball.."_ he then turned around and looked slightly concerned again and nodded as in that he was listening.

You told him everything, how your dad got you into volleyball, how you joined the club in middle school and were one of the best setter, about your accident and finally, how your dad died and how you stopped playing since because of it.

 _"It just reminds me of so much pain, that when I hear about it or see it, the memories just.. start to come back and even like, I don't know, like attack me and bring me down or something you know?"_ You tried to explain the feeling but he seemed to understand.

_"So that's why when we talked about volleyball-"_

_"The memories and the pain came back"_ he cut you off finishing your sentence, you just nodded.

 _"Thank you for telling me"_ he seemed to genuinely mean it and gave you a small smile.

 _"You know"_ he said grabbing your hand and rubbing his thumb slowly over your palm, it sent shivers down your spine but you liked it, _"it's okay to not feel okay sometimes, and it's not good to bottle up all those emotions got it?"_ He told you looking directly into your eyes, you just nodded as a response.

_**What was this feeling? I don’t even know why I trust him** _

Many thoughts gathered in your head. Normally when you tell people about your past you instantly regret telling them because you don’t know if you can trust them, or they use it against you.

But this time it felt different, you weren’t close with many people, but there was something about him that made you feel safe.

 _“You wanna head out? I kinda wanted to show you something”_ he asked if he was walking towards the door gesturing to leave the gym.

 _“Uh sure what is it?”_ You asked as he locked the gym door and you both began walking.

 _“You’ll see”_ he said with a smile on his face.

You were walking for some minutes when you ended up on a hill with a view over the city, there was a bench that was directly under a tree, everything seemed like a typical romance movie you thought. The both of you sat down on the bench and admired the view.

 _“I normally came here when I wanted to relax and be alone, but since the boys always drag me out to go somewhere, I haven’t been here in a long time.”_ He said still looking down at the city, you looked at him admiring his face and saw his blank expression.

 _“This place was always special to me I don’t even know why, my mum just always told me about this place ‘up the hills with a view over the city’”_ he explained, making quotation marks with his fingers, _“I haven’t been here with anyone else”_ , Suna turned to you.

You didn’t say anything, you just nodded so he’d know that you listened, but you only wanted him to continue talking so you’d hear his voice.

You Wanted to break the silence when you heard your phone go off, you saw you had some texts from your mum.

 _“Fuck”_ you mumbled while Suna looked at you concerned, _“Im so sorry but I gotta go my mum needs me”_ you got up from the bench _“see you around”_ you said with a smile because he said those exact words to you before. He gave you a smile back and looked at you while you were almost running home because you forgot about what happened with your mum.

As you got home you saw that the car of her boyfriend luckily wasn’t there, so he hopefully wasn’t either.

You unlocked the door and searched for your mother. _“Sorry I’m late we hung out with some frie-“_ you stopped talking as you walked into your mothers room, you saw her covering up bruises on her face.

 _“Y/n? I told you to text me when you get home”_ she said turning around so you wouldn’t see her face.

 _“Did he do this? When did this happen and for how long is this going on?”_ You said in shaky voice because you didn’t know what to do or what to say, you where just in shock that it was true that he abused her.

She didn’t give you an answer, you just heard small sobs and immediately turned her around and hugged her. You both normally aren’t that close to each other or comfort each other but you knew it was the right thing for now even though it seemed kind of weird at first.

You grabbed her a tissue and went into the living room to sit down and talk.

 _“Can you talk to me?”_ You softly asked her, not wanting to overstep her limits or comfort zone because you know what happens if you do.

 _“I didnt want him to hurt you”_ she almost whispered.

“why would he hurt me?” You asked confused because you didn’t know what she was talking about.

_“He always tells me how you shouldn’t talk to me like you do and finally set some limits, and if I won’t, he said he would take it in his own hands”_

You saw silent tears running down her face as she was talking.

 _“One day when you and me had a fight he wanted to ‘step in’ but I stopped him from going to your room because I didn’t want him to hurt you, that’s when-“_ she broke down again,

You held her in your arms, you never saw your mum that devastated, the last time you saw her cry was when your dad passed away, but even then she tried to hold herself together.

 _“I saw how he treated you but I didn’t know it was that bad, im so sorry mum”_ you tried to say something that helps but you didn’t know what, you just wanted her pain to go away.

 _“We need to do something”_ you said.

 _“I can’t I-“_ she tried explaining as you cut her off before she could finish her sentence,

_“No we can, I don’t care how many people we have to include or how long it takes, he can’t keep abusing you mum”_

She didn’t answer, you just held her for some time till she calmed down, you covered her with blankets and went to your room, she shortly fell asleep on the couch, probably from exhaustion.

You checked your phone as you fell onto your bed. Some messages from the group chat - as expected way too many, some from Kenma, Michi and ..Suna?

**Rintarō**

**Rintarō**

Hey, don’t worry about leaving today, it sounded kinda serious I hope everythings okay with you and your mum

You were really debating on telling him what happened but you just decided to not include him for now

**You**

yea don’t worry, just a false alarm

**Rintarō**

Ok thats good to hear

Its not that late, do you maybe still wanna hang out?

tsumu asked me to go party w them but I don’t feel like going out with them today

**You**

Sure:) what do u wanna do?

**Rintarō**

Well the question is if you prefer boba or coffee

**You**

Bobaaa ofc

**Rintarō**

Boba it is

Okay so you, me, the boba place near our school, 6pm

**You**

i’ll be there

You didn’t realise that your door was open and your mom was looking at you while you were texting Suna.

 _“Texting Michi?”_ She kinda scared you which made you jump a little and put your phone away immediately.

 _“Yea uh I was just texting her”_ you said rubbing the back of your head nervously _“how uhm how’d you know?”_ You tried acting not suspicious, normally you were good at lying, but when someone catches you at something you get nervous really quickly.

 _“You were just smiling at your phone, I figured its Michi, or someone new I don’t know about?”_ She asked you.

 _“Nonono it was her, she asked if im available because she needs help with some.. work”_ Your mum looked at you with a face that said ‘we both know you’re lying right now’ but she didn’t say anything.  
 _“Is it okay if I go to hers around 6?”_

She just nodded her head.

_“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be alone when he’s here”_

_“I’ll be fine, he won’t be here for a few days he’s out of town so go, don’t worry”_

_“Thanks”_ you said with a smile, she went back to the living room.

Your mum acted different, I mean of course probably because of him, but she was nicer almost. She cared about you more and let you do more things. Even though you know its probably because of what he did to her, but there’s gotta be something else.

But at this moment you didn’t care, she was safe and you just wanted to see Suna again.

You got ready and a few minutes before it was 6pm you arrived at the boba shop, where you saw Suna already waiting.


	5. ¡ five

You and Suna were just talking about the most random stuff, well mostly you guys made fun of the Miya twins while sipping on your boba.

 _"It's getting kinda late. Do you wanna head out?"_ He asked while getting up from his seat.

 _"Sure just let me get my wallet"_ you said while reaching in your bag.

He stopped you from getting out your wallet, _"it's fine, I'll play"_ Suna said walking to the cashier.

You were a bit confused and just stood there.

**_Don't think too much of it he probably just wanted to be nice_ **

You thought. But something didn't sit right with you. He was way too nice for someone you basically just met.

He got back and the both of you started walking without a destination.

While walking you started to zone out a bit again thinking about that bastard of boyfriend your mum has. Suna apparently noticed that something wasn't right.

 _"Hey, everything okay?"_ He seemed worried.

 _"Hm?"_ You zoned back in again _"Yea sorry, I just had some things in my mind"_ you gave him a fake smile, but he kept his worried face.

 _"Come on, what's going on in that head of yours?"_ He stopped walking and grabbed your arm softly so you'd stop walking too.

 _"I.. don't really want to talk about it right now, some stuff happened with my mum I just-"_ you didn't want to continue talking so you turned a bit away from him so you didn't have to face him.

 _"Sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me, I just don't want you to feel bad"_ he gave you a small smile. _"Sometimes it just helps talking about it"_ , he still had his hand on your arm and turned you back around so you'd face him again, but you still didn't look at him out of embarassment.

 _"Look at me"_ , you first hesitated _"please"_ he said in a soft tone. You looked in his eyes, the eyes that captured you when you first met him, the eyes you could get lost in, the ones you couldn't stop looking at when you two were in the gym.

 _"Look,"_ he started talking, _"I don't know why, I really can't explain it. But I trust you, and I like you, which isn't normal, I'm not really the social person but, ugh- nevermind it's dumb anyways"_ he let go of you and turned around and slowly started walking off.

 _"Wait no-"_ he stopped walking as you started talking, _"I know what you mean"_ he turned around. _"I.. feel the same, I mean today at the gym you already asked if we could be-"_ you gulped because you still didn't want to believe it _"..friends"._

 _"Well, then what's your answer"_ he asked.

 _"I mean sure, if my answer would be no I wouldn't have went out with you today"_ you said confused and laughed a little.

He gave you a smile which you returned.

He got closer to you, way too close for just 'friends'. You thought something was going to happen, you could swear you saw him leaning into you.. until you got a call and stepped a bit away because you just realised how close you both were.

You took out your phone and of course who else could it be besides Michi.

 _"Sorry give me a sec"_ you said to Suna. _"Hello"_ you answered the call.

 _"Y/n pleaseee Tell me you got time right now I'm with the twins and I can't handle being the only normal person here"_ she said laughing as you heard Atsumu scream in the background _"AS IF YOU ARE NOT WEIRD"_

 _"Are they drunk?"_ You asked her.

 _"Uh"_ she said

 _"Oh no"_ you said slapping your hand on your forehead looking at Suna.

 _"Please don't tell me they're-"_ Suna asked you with an annoyed look.

 _"Mhm"_ you answered him.

_"Michi. Where are you?"_

_"At the twins, please come over it's fun here"_

You didn't answer her because you didn't really want to go, but you owed her a favour.

 _"Pleaseeeee"_ she said, you could feel her doing her puppy eyes through the phone.

 _"Fine, see you"_ You ended the call.

 _"So, you wanna visit some drunk twins?"_ You asked Suna as he gestured you to start walking towards their house as a response.

You just remembered where you left off with him.

**_Was he going to kiss me?_ **

**_Nah probably not_ **

**_But why was he leaning into me though_ **

You were overthinking the Situation, as always.

It was getting kinda late, so it was cold, obviously.

You didn't bring a jacket because you didn't expect to stay out that late. You were shivering a bit and Suna seemed to notice.

 _"Here"_ , He took off his gym jacket and put it over your shoulders _"you should've brought a jacket..dumbass"_ he almost whispered the last word while laughing.

 _"Hey that's not nice"_ you said laughing and playfully hitting his shoulder. The both of you just continued walking to the twins house while laughing and basically just playfully insulting each other.

* * *

_"Hey Uhm you're sure you still want to go?"_ Suna asked you as you both still were on your way to the twins house, " _they can be really annoying when they're drunk, and as I know the twins they probably have some people over besides the volleyball team"._

 _"Yea no it's fine"_ you said quietly because you didn't want to be around many people right now.

 _"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable"_ he said looking over to you while still walking.

 ** _God this boy-_** you thought while smiling to yourself.

 _"It's okay don't worry, we're already there anyways"_ you said as you both walked up the driveway to the twins house and heard some loud music coming from their living room, there were some cars parked outside that you didn't recognise, so Suna was probably right about other people being there.

 _"Are their parents never home? Doesn't seem like the first time this has happened"_ you laughed.

 _"Yea they're kinda busy and are away almost every weekend so the 2 dumbasses use this as an opportunity to be even more dumb"_ he said almost annoyed.

You wanted to knock on their door when Michi already opened it with a kinda shocked face.

 _"Uh hi- I didn't know you were with Suna?"_ She almost asked with a smirk on her face.

 _"Well I'm here aren't I? Just like you wanted"_ you said as she hugged you, _"but thank you for telling me that there are other people here"_ you added ironically.

 _"Let's just.. go in"_ Suna said.

You noticed that his mood changed as soon as we got closer to their house, but you didn't question it because he probably didn't want Atsumu and Osamu to get on his nerves.

You three walked into the living room and saw some people sit in the kitchen including Kita, Aran and some people you recognised from school.

In the living room was a drunk Atsumu and a slightly tipsy Osamu with some girls and guys you also recognise, probably second and third years.

 _"Y/N, SUNA YOUCAME"_ Atsumu said while not being able to form sentences and slurring his words together.

You just laughed it off while Suna sat down on the couch. You sat between Osamu and Michi, while Suna sat across from you.

You were just talking to Michi and laughing, as always. Every once in a while you glanced at Suna and noticed that he looked at you too, but you just brushed it off.

 _"OKAY, let's spice this up"_ Osamu said as everyone was looking at him, _"let's play truth or dare"_ he said while Kita and Aran joined the room.

 _"What are we? middle schoolers?"_ Atsumu said, slowly sobering up a bit. At least he could talk normally again though.

 _"Tch I don't care, come on it's fun"_ Aran said sitting down next to Suna.

 _"Give me an empty bottle"_ Osamu said, _"whoever it lands on first gets to spin the bottle for the one who has to pick truth or dare"._

Of course you knew the rules of truth or dare, you just never played it at a party, nor did you even go to parties. You weren't the type of person to go out every weekend or go party. But when you did because Michi forced You, you enjoyed drinking, not too much though. You knew your limits.

As you took a sip from your drink Osamu spun the bottle and it landed on Atsumu.

 _"YES, okay let's get this going"_ he said as he took the bottle and began to spin it.

You looked around at everyone sitting in the living room and saw Suna just looking at his phone, but putting it away quickly, you didn't know why until you realised that the bottle stopped at Suna.

 _"Sunaaaa"_ Atsumu sung his name and laughed, _"truth or dare?"_

Suna rolled his eyes, _"truth"_ he said bluntly.

 _"Oh come on don't be boring, pick dare, else I have to ask about De-"_ Osamu said as Sunas eyed widened and he interrupted him.

 _"Fine yes I'll pick dare"_ he said quickly.

**_Ask about what or who_ **

**_What did Atsumu want to say that Suna changed his mind so quickly_ **

You zoned out in your own thoughts, again.

 _"Well well, what can i pick you to do"_ Atsumu said rubbing his index finger and thumb over his chin, acting as if he's thinking, which you knew, would be something new.

 _"Oh god Atsumu just pick a dare"_ Kita said annoyed.

 _"Okay okay fine."_ He said pouting, _"I dare you to.."_ he paused a bit and smirked looking at Suna first and then you, _"kiss y/n"._

_**WAIT STOP NO WHAT NOW?????** _

You panicked in your head.

Your eyes widened and you looked over to Suna who doesn't seem to be too bothered about that dare, you looked over to Michi and she held back her laughter knowing that you hate her for bringing you here.

Everyone was silent and waiting. Suna shrugged and just said _"tch fine",_ you could swear he had a small smirk on his face.

 _"Woah I didn't expect you to do it for real but k I guess"_ Atsumu said laughing and being a bit shocked over Sunas answer.

Suna got closer to you and leaned down a bit, _"is it okay for you?"_ He said whispering, but loud enough for only you and maybe Michi to hear it, you just slightly nodded.

He put one of his hands on your cheek and the other on your waist as he closed his eyes, you followed his lead and closed yours too. You put one hand on his neck. He leaned in closer and kissed you. He just gave you a small peck at first, but when he pulled away and looked in your eyes he quickly kissed you again, not caring about the others. You were kinda surprised at his actions and were a bit stiff at first but then you relaxed and kissed him back. You didn't know for how long, it felt like the time stopped. It wasn't your first kiss, but it felt like it. In that moment it was just you and Suna.

"Woooow" Osamu laughed.

After he pulled away again he caressed your cheek and sat down on his seat right across from you, just smiling and smirking to himself. You were also smiling. You didn't even realise that everyone was looking at you. You came back to reality and heard some people rambling and overheard some people talk about you

_"Who was that"_

_"I don't know but Desiree won't be too happy about this"_

_"Yea right"_

**_Desiree? Who's Desiree_ **

**_What did just happen I'm-_ **

Michi snapped you out of your thoughts, she quietly screamed at you _"WHAT WAS THAT HUH"_ she squeezed your arm, _"I SWEAR I DID NOT JUST SEE YOU KISS HIM BACK"_ she was smiling bright.

 _"Ow"_ you pushed her arm away slightly, _"I don't know I just-"_

you got interrupted by Atsumu almost screaming at Suna and punching his shoulder.

 _"DUDE"_ you and the others looked over to him, _"oops that was a bit loud"_ he said a bit quieter. You continued talking to Michi trying not freak out about what just happened.

You didn't know what Atsumu said to Suna because of the loud music, you just assumed he teased him again.

 _"You know Atsumu"_ Suna said loud enough for everyone to hear, _"a Japanese legend says that if you shut the f#ck up you wouldn't be so annoying"_ he said throwing a pillow from the couch at his face. Everyone including you and Michi laughed at his comment.

Everyone continued playing truth or dare while you got up to refill your drink in the kitchen, you still didn't really believe or realise what happened, you just knew you wanted it again.

You sat down at the kitchen counter and took a sip from your drink, you heard someone coming in the kitchen but you didn't see them because your back faced the door.

 _"Hey"_ someone whispered in your ear and you jumped a little because you were surprised, you turned around and saw it was Suna, _"what? did i scare you"_ he said teasingly making fun of you, you punched him jokingly and just laughed it off. He sat next to you on the bar stool at the counter.

It was silent for a bit, well besides the loud music and the loud people in the living room, until Suna broke the silence, _"so.."_ you turned your face to him _"i thought you weren't that type of person"_ he said.

You looked at him confused, _"what do you mean?"_

 _"i thought you didn't do this kind of stuff, didn't expect you to go with it"_ he said looking kind of impressed, but he still had his smirk on his face.

 _"go with what?"_ you knew exactly what he meant, but you wanted to him to say it, you just smiled at him after that.

 _"oh i meant this"_ after that he quickly came closer and gave you another kiss on your lips.

You just sat there kinda in shock because you didn't expect him to kiss you again, and this time, not for a dare.

Suna laughed at your reaction and took a sip from his drink while he admired your confused face, _"cute"_ he said before he took his cup.

Michi came up behind you, _"hellooo"_ she sung in your ear, you flinched a bit because of her suddenly being there.

 _"oh my god you scared me, how long were you behind me"_ you asked her.

 _"oh i just came into the kitchen"_ she lied, because what you didn't know is that she saw everything, Sunas and your conversation, him teasing you.. and kissing you again, and you getting flustered.

 _"anywaysss, will you both come back? we're still playing"_ she poked your shoulder multiple times _"pleaseee"_ she did the puppy eyes again because she knows that you can't say no to her when she does that.

 _"ugh fine, will you join again too?"_ you looked over to Suna.

 _"Sure, if you join i'll do too"_ he said, Michi was just smiling.

 _"GREAT let's go"_ she took your arm and basically dragged you back into the living room.

You guys sat down again, this time you sat between Atsumu and Suna, who was really close to you.

It was Arans turn to he spun the bottle, it landed on Michi.

 _"Alrighty Michi, you already know the drill"_ Aran said

 _"I'll take the dare duh"_ she answered

 _"Of course"_ Aran laughed, _"I dare you to chug your drink"_

_"Oh COME ON i just refilled it"_

" _I know that's why I told you"_ he laughed again, _"you can still pick truth tho"_

 _"I never said I won't do it bitch"_ she said as she took her cup and began to drink it all in one, you knew you were the one that probably has to carry her home again because of how wasted she will be.

The game kept on going, you just kind of observed everyone and took a sip from your drink once in a while. You noticed that more and more people were joining and just entering the twins house.

You tapped Sunas shoulder as he leaned down to you, so he could head you better, _"is it normal that so many people join? They don't even notice them"_ you asked him.

 _"Yea don't worry, even if it doesn't look like it, they have it under control. Even when they're drunk, if it gets too much, they know when to stop."_ Suna reassured you, you nodded.

It was Kita's turn to spin the bottle and of course - it landed on you.

_"y/nn it's finally your turn, what do you pick?"_

_"I'll go with truth"_ you answered because you didn't really feel like doing anything right now.

 _"You sure? Pick the dare, i won't say anything too bad"_ he tried to convince you.

 _"Dude don't be a prick, if she wants truth, ask he sum"_ Suna said kind of annoying but in a protective kind of way, you gave him a soft smile as a thank you.

 _"Okay okay, then.. do You like anyone at the Moment or have anyone in mind?"_ He asked as he looked at Suna.

Your eyes widened at the question

 _"Why you're asking that Kita, you interested?"_ Atsumu teased him.

 _"Oh shut up its a game, stupid"_ Kita said, _"so?"_ He looked back at you.

 _"Uh well no not really I guess sorry_ " you laughed.

Kita looked at Suna again, before Kita could give you the bottle so you'd spin, you went to the bathroom and took your drink with you for a refill.

You first went into the kitchen to refill it, took a few sips and headed to the bathroom. You left your drink in the kitchen because you didn't want to take it with you when you went to the toilet.

You came back, took your drink and headed to the living room again.

You sat back on your seat, next to Suna who wasn't taking his eyes off of you.

He continued to look at you and it made you feel kinda weird, _"something wrong?"_ You asked him as you wanted to drink from your cup.

 _"Wait"_ he stopped your hand with the cup in it, you just looked at him confused, _"don't drink it"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just don't"_ he said as he got up pissed and walked into the kitchen.

You just brushed it off, when you noticed people gathering in the kitchen. You were curious so you got up and went to look what is happening there the only thing you could hear were grunts that were muffled because of the loud people nd the music.


	6. ¡ six

> _** Sunas POV ** _

_"Uh well no not really I guess sorry"_ y/n answered to Kitas question.

He looked at me because I know he asked that because of me, asshole.

I leaned back into my seat and saw y/n getting up into the kitchen, probably another refill. From where I was sitting I could see the kitchen counter, she left her drink and went to the bathroom.

The guys kept playing truth or dare. I noticed that there was a guy near y/n's drink and it looked like he slipped something in her drink. He left and she took her cup with her and sat back down on her seat next to me. I just looked at her and the drink, did he really drug her drink or did he just walk by? Nah no one here would do that, would they? I have never seen this dude here, and he definitely dropped something in her drink.

 _"Something wrong?"_ She asked me. Fuck I stared at her too long, I didn't even notice.

From the corner of my eye I could see the guy that tried to drug y/n, he stood in the door and acted like nothing happened and took a glance over to y/n, probably waiting for her to drink it. She was about to take a sip when i stopped her.

 _"Wait"_ I slowly lowered her hand with the cup in it " _don't drink it"_ , I don't wanna risk anything, I don't want anything bad happening to her.

 _"Why?"_ She asked.

 _"Just don't"_ I said quickly and got up and went towards the guy who was heading to the kitchen again.

He leaned against the counter.

 _"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_ I said pissed, but tried to stay kinda quiet because I didn't want anyone else to get involved.

 _"What do you mean?"_ he said laughing.

 _"Drugging girls drinks thinking you're slick and getting away with it, what the fuck is wrong with you?"_ I said getting closer to him.

 _"Look my guy, I don't know what you saw or think, but I didn't do anything k? Now if you would let me go-"_ i cut him off by punching him in the face.

 _"I may be not the smartest but I ain't blind **my guy** "_ I said mocking him, emphasising the last two words.

He tried to punch me back, but I dodged him and punched him again so he fell on the floor.

 _"What a bitch You are, can't even handle two simple hits, I wasn't even going hard dude"_ i said smirking.

 _"How insecure do you have to be to drug people, how WEAK do you have to be"_ i had to laugh a bit.

 _"Apparently as weak and insecure like him"_ Atsumu said standing in the door with many other people. I didn't even notice people gathered and looked.

The guy got up and held his face because it probably hurt, even though the punch wasn't even THAT hard.

 _"Look, I don't even know who You are, but if you think about entering this house again, ima call the police on you, so LEAVE, i don't want people like you here."_ Osamu said pointing to the door.

People were cheering and I felt kinda weird.

I saw y/n standing there too and I didn't know what to do, she came up to me.

 _"Thank you Rin"_ she said quiet, but loud enough for me to hear, and apparently Atsumu too. My heart stopped beating for a second I think, Rin? Oh my god. I love her saying my name.

 _"IS THAT A NICKNAME I HEARD"_ he said excited.

 _"Oh fuck off Sumu"_ y/n said laughing.

 _"So you picking up his habits now? Wow"_ Atsumu said pointing to me, I was just laughing at how adorable it was that she flipped Tsumu off.

Atsumu and Aran were talking to some guys still in the kitchen, while I sat at the counter with Kita. More and more people were leaving because it got late, y/n at in the living room with Michi laughing and rambling again, as always, cute.

I just looked at her without even noticing, Kita snapped me out of my daydream, _"helloo? Daydreaming again? Come on"._

 _"Hm? Yea what?"_ I answered.

 _"What was that? You normally don't go after guys like that"_ he asked me.

 _"I don't know, i saw that he slipped something in y/n's drink and I just I don't know"_ I said swirling my drink in my cup to get me distracted a bit.

_"Maybe because you like her?"_

_"What? No? I don't even really know her how could I like her? I mean yea she's fun but-"_ I tried to convince him, but probably even myself.

 _"You'll see"_ he said taking a sip from his drink and walking away.

 _"What do you mean Kita?"_ You said shouting as he walked away. He just shrugged and laughed. Oh fuck him.

I finished my drink and threw away my empty cup.

It was about 11pm I think, I went over to the living room. Almost everyone left.

It was just me, Osamu, Kita and y/n.

 _"Where's Michi?"_ I asked y/n because I thought she was leaving with her.

 _"Oh she went upstairs to sleep, i wanted to take her home but Atsumu said he'd take care of her and she agreed so yea"_ she laughed.

Wow, did Atsumu really? Well, not my business.

We were talking and laughing for a bit, it was a chill rest of the evening. We talked about some memories, games and memes, of course.

Everyone each other's memes you made about the others, mostly it was me, showing pics of the twins, it made them laugh a lot, y/n too. I liked seeing her laugh. It made me feel, I don't know, warm? You could say. Her smile made me feel safe. OH MY GOD what am I even thinking, I'm just imagining things at this point.

 _"Well, guys I think I'll be leaving soon"_ y/n said after a while.

 _"Does your mum pick you up or sum?"_ Kita asked.

 _"Nah I'll just walk home, it's fine."_ She answered.

 _"The fuck no, it's dark and cold, I'll take you home, it's on my way anyways."_ It wasn't, but I won't let anything other happen to her.

* * *

_"Okay bye guys"_ you said to the rest while Suna walked you out of the door waving them also bye.

You started walking in the dark with him, he was walking really close to you.

It was chilly outside, but you still had Sunas jacket on, so you were warm enough. He was wearing a hoodie so you were hoping that he wasn't too cold.

You guys were just talking about the evening and replaying the things that have happened.

 _"Rin?"_ You asked, he hummed in response.

 _"Thank you"_ you said as you both stopped walking because you arrived at your house.

 _"For what?"_ He asked confused.

 _"For not letting me drink my spiked drink you dumbass"_ you said laughing, _"and.. for watching out, who knows what would've happened if you didn't notice that he put something in my drink"_ you looked away.

 _"Don't thank me, you.. should go in, i don't want your mum to worry about you. It's getting late"_ he said giving you a soft smile.

You nodded, _"I'll text you"_ , you turned around and went to your door, as you opened you ur door you turned to him once again, gave him a smile and finally went inside.

He left as he saw the door close so he'd know you're safe.

You tried to quietly go into your room because you thought that your mother was already asleep because it was already after midnight.

You wanted to open the door to your bedroom, as your mum scared the shit out if you, _"it's late"_ you twitched a bit because she caught you off guard.

 _"I know.. I'm sorry. The time went by fast and I-"_ You tried to apologise.

 _"It's fine"_ she cut you off, _"just text me next time when you are out late, you're old enough. But I need to know that you're safe."_ She recalled.

It was weird that she suddenly cared about you and wasn't mad, you expected to be yelled at or at least that she would've been pissed, but she changed. You didn't know if you liked her new attitude.

 _"I will, sorry"_ You answered.

You were entering your room with your mum standing in your door, _"who was that guy that brought you home?"_ Your eyes widened at that question, " _at first I thought it was Michi but then I noticed it was a guy"_ she laughed.

 _"Uh just a friend from school"_ you tried to brush it off, but she didn't let you go that easily.

 _"So I guess that's his jacket too?"_ She pointed at Suna's jacket that you forgot you were wearing.

You didn't answer, but she took your silence as a yes and chuckled a bit.

 _"At least he got you home safe, I'm glad"_ she gave you a smile, _"I have work tomorrow, good night"_ your mum said as she closed your door.

 _"Night"_ you said as you started to change into more comfy clothes.

You laid down on your bed and looked through your phone. You saw that Atsumu apparently stole your phone and took a bunch of pics. You went through them and giggled at them. Most of them were from Atsumu, Michi and Aran. But on some there was also Suna.

Even though he was caught off guard on that picture, he looked really good.

And as if he knew that you were looking at a picture of him, you got a text from Suna.

**Rintarō**

**Rintarō**

hope today wasn't too awful, the twins can be exhausting.

**You**

Don't worry, I had fun

*Attachment: 1 Image*

_You sent him a photo of you holding his jacket_

**Rintarō**

My jacket looked good on you today

_You couldn't see it, but that boy was madly blushing and smiling through his phone_

**Rintarō**

It's late, go to sleep dumbass

**You**

You're the dumbass🙄✋🏼

**Rintarō**

Good night lmao

**You**

Nightyy

Shortly after that you fell asleep, smiling to yourself, not realising that your were deeply falling for this boy. The way he talked to you, cared for you. The way he looks at you and how his eyes sparkled every time he was looking into yours. It felt so right yet so wrong at the same time.

* * *

You woke up to your phone blowing up, once again. You could already tell it was the groupchat again, or Michi. Or probably both.

You sat up on your bed and scrolled through the messages

You had some missed calls from Michi, you were planning on calling her after you read all of your messages.

**public urination squad**

**Kita**

Okay whose drunk ass changed the group name to that yesterday

**Aran**

5 bucks that it was tsumu

**Rintarō**

Probs lol

**Atsumu**

Kita You owe Aran 5 bucks

**Kita**

I NEVER AGREED TO THAT

**Atsumu**

HAHAHAHSH

**fav hoe**

JJSKDJSSK

**Kita**

Oh shut up you two, do we even wanna know what happened upstairs

**fav hoe**

JDODNS I WAS TIRED K

_You laughed at their messages, but you were really wondering what or_

_even if anything happened between these 2_

**You**

Sure thing

**fav hoe**

COME ON Y/N you're supposed to be on my side

**You**

JDNDKSMS

I am 😌

**fav hoe**

good

**You**

I'm just curious 👀

**fav hoe**

Oh shush answer my calls hoe

After that you called her and she basically just rambled to you about the most random things.

She told you about her and Atsumu, she seemed like she really liked him, they didn't do anything though. She told you that he just took care of her drunk ass and that she's at his house still.

You were still on the phone with her.

 _"Soo i heard Suna brought you home last night"_ You could feel her bright grin through the phone.

 _"How do you know everything immediately? But yes, my mum saw him though, she thought it was you at first but she also asked me about his jacket"_ you stayed silent for a bit.

 _"He likes you"_ she laughed.

 _"No he doesn't, he was just being nice, everyone would've done that if they would see someone spike a drink.. and I also just know him for one day so?"_ You said butknowing deep inside it felt like you've known each other for years.

 _"Yea maybe, but no one beat a person up for someone they DONT like, and just because you don't know him that well doesn't mean yall don't like each other, I've seen how he looks at you girl"_ she tried to convince you that Suna liked you but you couldn't accept the fact that someone like Suna would ever like you.

 _"The fuck what do you mean Michi?"_ You asked her.

_"Oh sorry Tsumus coming I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, k?"_

_"Yea see you, go get your boy"_ you said laughing and hanging up. You were happy that Michi apparently got along really well with Atsumu.

* * *

It was almost evening and you heard the front door open, you thought it was your mum coming back from work so you headed to the living room to greet her.. except it wasn't her.

You saw her ass of a boyfriend stand in the door, you were a bit shocked and just freezed because you first didn't expect him to be here so soon and second wondered how he got a key to your house, you knew that only your mum and You had a key.

 _"Where's your mother"_ he asked in a sternly.

 _"How did you get in here?"_ You ignored his question, you weren't too intimidated by him, but you were a bit scared because be basically broke into your house.

 _"I copied her key, no big deal. Where the hell is she?"_ He asked again but this time more intense.

_**NO BIG DEAL? MF YOU JUST BROKE IN HERE** _

_"She's still at work"_ you said quiet.

 _"Awe not so brave anymore I see huh?"_ , he made your blood boil, but you knew you couldn't do anything against it, at least not alone right now.

_"What do you want from me? My mum isn't here. You can leave now"_

He laughed at your response while you stood there in silence.

 _"You know, a smart little girl like you should know that you shouldn't talk back to adults and respect them."_ He said as if he was teaching you a lesson.

**Fucking asshole**

You thought as you were balling your fists in your pockets.

 _"What. Do. You. Want."_ You haven't even looked at him for a second, you didn't want to see him.

 _"Tch"_ he sucked his teeth, came a bit closer to you and slapped you across the face.

You gasped because you didn't expect to actually hurt you. You tried to take a few steps back but he stopped you by grabbing a fist of your hair.

He was way too close to you. You were still looking away, but he grabbed your chin with his other hand and made you look at him.

 _"Listen, slut"_ he said in a deep, aggressive voice, _"a beautiful face like yours shouldn't be so bratty, you're just as pathetic as your mother"_

You were thinking about spitting him in the face, but you knew it just get you into more trouble.

 _"Let me go"_ you tried to get out of his embrace, he just laughed at you.

 _"LET ME FUCKING GO"_ you screamed as he slapped you once again to shut you up.

You fell down on the floor because of how hard he hit you, you held your face and silent tears were slowly starting to run down your face.

He bent down to your height _"Aw does it hurt? Tch",_ he got up again and went to the front door, _"I'll be back, next time don't fucking talk back"_ he turned around to you, _"understand?"_ You didn't say anything as he left.

You sat there for a bit sobbing, holding your face and your head, both hurt because of how hard he hit you and how he grabbed you by your hair, it felt like your hair was falling out.

You just got up and went straight to your bedroom. You didn't care about any school work, messages or chores, you went straight to bed and listened to music.

After crying for a while till you heard the front door again, _"y/n! I'm home"_ , this time your mum.

Laying in your bed, you pretended to sleep because you didn't want her to know that he hit you too, or more likely you didn't know how to tell her.

 _"Y/n? Are you asleep?"_ You didn't answer, she left your room again.


	7. ¡ seven

You woke up with a headache and your cheek still hurting, it was Monday so you had to get ready for school, even though you were thinking about skipping today because of how miserable you felt.

But you still got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

 **I look so bad, my cheek is still red and swollen** you thought, as you went through the closet in the bathroom.

 **where’s my makeup I need to cover this up I don’t want anyone seeing this** , you searched for your makeup bag and grabbed some concealer, hoping it would cover up what he did to you.

You got out of the bathroom, grabbed your back and started walking to school. Michi texted you that she wasn’t coming to school today, so you just walked straight to the school instead of waiting for her.

Some hours passed and it was finally lunch break, normally you would’ve spent it with Michi, so you just went outside to sit down. You didn’t feel like eating so you just sat there with your eyes closed and headphones in, listening to music.

After some minutes you felt a presence near you so you opened your eyes and saw Osamu approaching you.

You took your headphones out and gave him a quick smile, he sat next to you.

 _“So im guessing Michi skipped today?”_ He laughed.

 _“Yup”_ you answered, _“aren’t y’all practising?”_

 _“Nah we’re not always practising at lunch, its not mandatory at least”_ he explained as you nodded.

 _“Can I ask you something?”_ He looked at you as you nodded again waiting for his question.

 _“How did you do it?”_ He asked.

 _“Huh?”_ You just looked at him confused, _“what?”._

 _“I mean how did you manage to get the protective side out of Suna? He normally doesn’t care about anyone else but him.”_ he laughed a bit, apparently it was a rare side of Suna. You couldn't know it, you basically just met him.

 _“Well..Uh- i dont know-”_ you laughed but got interrupted by Aran running towards the both of you.

 _“HEY SAMU wanna join us? Kita wanted us to practise some serves for the next practise game”_ he said out of breath.

 _“Sure yea, who’s gonna be there?”_ Osamu said getting up.

 _“Its just Atsumu, Kita and Ginjima“_ Aran was looking over to you, _“wanna join too?”_ He asked you.

 _“Nah dont worry, i’ll stay here, I have some homework to catch up”_ , you lied, but you just wanted to be alone for a bit right now.

 _“Alright, see ya”_ they both said going to the gym.

A few minutes have passed when you got a text from Suna asking where you are,

You texted him that you were outside.

After another couple of minutes have gone by you saw Rintaro walking up to you.

He sat down next to you.

 _“How did you know I was here, I just said im outside”_ you laughed.

 _“Well you sat here last time, so I just figured I guess”_ it was silent for a bit, _“and I mostly sit here too”_ he added.

The both of you just sat there for some minutes, Suna on was on his phone while you were checking your notes from the last period you just had.

 _“How come the **best** middle blocker of the Hyōgo Prefecture isn’t practising like the rest”_ you said teasing him, accentuating the word ‘best’.

 _“Oh shut up, im anything but the best”_ he said laughing, _“and I didn’t feel like practise today, kinda hiding from both Miyas”_ he sighed and you just giggled a bit.

Your face suddenly started to hurt again so you let out a small ‘Ow’ and held your cheek again, hoping it wasn’t too loud to notice.

Suna looked at you worried, _“hey, what’s wrong?”_ He asked turning to you.

 _“N-nothing, im fine dont worry”_ you fake smiled and turned your face away from him.

 **DUMB BITCH WHY ARE YOU SO OBVIOUS** you thought and wanted to punch yourself, you didn’t want anyone to know or even worse, to pity you, it was really the last thing you needed now.

He just nodded, not really believing you, but also not wanting to make you uncomfortable, he knew it probably wasn’t the right time and place to really ask you what is going on.

 _“What where you doing here alone anyways before I arrived?”_ He asked looking at you.

 _“Well Michi decided to leave me alone today, I was just listening to some music”_ you said getting out your phone and headphones again.

 _“Can I listen?”_ He asked pointing to your headphones.

 _“Sure, I dont know if you like them but I was listening to the neighbourhood”_ you said handing him one earbud.

 _“Oh yea I like them, what’s your favourite song?”_

_“I’ll just put it on”_ you said putting on your favourite song by the nhbd.

You two just listened to some music while basically doing nothing till the break ended.

After some songs on your playlist have passed you thought about leaning your head on Suna's shoulder, but you thought it was probably too soon for that, even though the both of you already kissed, twice.

_“Well I have classes now, if you want you can come to practise after school, you’re always welcome you know.”_

You gave him a smile, _“I’ll think about it, see you”_ you two went your ways to your classrooms.

* * *

The rest of the day went by kind of quickly, you didn’t have much classes and the ones you had, you didn’t mind.

You noticed that you got some weird stares from some girls and that they were obviously talking about you.

You could’ve sworn that you heard that name ‘Desiree’ again but you just brushed that thought off quickly, you didn’t want to over think it again.

After a group of girls looked at you and laughed while walking down the hall to your last class you remembered that Michi told you many times that you shouldn’t put up with everything, so you finally snapped.

 _“Can I help you with something? Or do you just want to keep staring at me and talking bout me all day?”_ You said pissed.

They looked at you in shock because they didn’t expect you to be bold all of the sudden and probably didn't think that you would respond to their mumbling.

 _“No its not that don’t worry”_ One girl laughed.

 _“We just don’t like home wreckers that’s all”_ another girl added.

You looked at them confused, **Home wreckers? Tf they talking about**

 _“I dont know what you’re talking about”_ you said, rolling your eyes and walking to your next and final class of the day.

You sat down on your seat and texted Michi because you had some minutes before class started.

**fav hoe**

**You**

Gosh I need u here everyone is staring at me and idk why

AND i got called a homewrecker?? Like bith what did I even do

**fav hoe**

RIGHT THATS WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU

I called u but u didn’t pick up your phone last night

**You**

Wait what

**fav hoe <3**

I’ll call u after school and tell you

**You**

WHAT no tell me now

Answer me

Oh my god fuck off

Fine call me asap, this is my last class

**What did Michi want to tell me?**

**God they are staring again**

**im not even at this school for a week and im the most talked about already, good ol' times right**

You thought to yourself, while trying not to focus on the others and rather focus on class.

In this class, you were basically alone or didn’t have anyone you could talk to so you sit between random people, next to two girls that were blabbering the whole time.

Your phone was on your desk because your teacher didn’t really mind. Your phone vibrated, it was a notification from Suna.

'You done thinking about it?'

Nobody seemed to notice, besides the girl sitting next to you, she was eyeing your phone to secretly read the message, you turned your phone around so she wasn’t able to see who it was from.

You decided to go to the bathroom and took your phone with you.

 _“Done thinking about what?”_ You asked yourself, walking to the bathroom, looking at Rin’s message. You quickly remembered that you told him that you would think about coming to his practise after school. You didn’t have any work to do after school so you decided to visit practise, its been a while since you were watching a volleyball game after all.

‘I’ll be there:)’ you texted him back.

You started walking back to your class, the rest of this period was pretty boring, all of the stuff you already knew. You were just doodling random stuff in your sketchbook, waiting for the class to end so you could see Suna again.

As the bell rang, you made your way to the gym to already see Kita, Ōmimi, Aran and some dudes from the volleyball team you haven’t met yet.

 _“Hey y/n!”_ Aran greeted you as you stood in the door.

 _“Hey”_ you smiled.

 _“Waiting for Suna?”_ He asked you. Kita in the back was already putting up some stuff for practise with 2 other guys.

 _“Uh no well yes-“_ you kind of shook your head, _“he told me I could come to practise if I wanted to?”_ You asked him, hoping it wouldn’t be too awkward.

 _“Yes of course, no problem. We could always use some company”_ he said gesturing into the gym, so you walked into it and seeing Kita already putting up the volleyball net.

 _“Suna’s probably still changing”_ he said while the both of you walked toward Kita.

 _“I can help a bit if you want”_ you said pointing to the net.

 _“No no don’t worry”_ Kita answered and gave you a reassuring smile.

You heard two people argue outside, walking towards the gym, probably Tsumu and Samu. You looked to the gym door and saw Suna, Atsumu and Osamu walk in.

 _“So you decided to come huh”_ Suna said smirking a bit.

 _“Yes, I texted you if you didn’t notice.”_ You laughed.

He looked at you confused while Atsumu was laughing his ass off.

 _“Wheres my-“_ Suna said searching for his phone looking over to Tsumu, _“you son of a-“_ he was walking to him, taking his phone from Atsumu, who is still laughing.

* * *

It was the first time you got to see their volleyball team in action and not gonna lie, you were pretty impressed. You didn’t know they were that good, but you noticed that they still made some mistakes.

Though you mostly had your eyes on Suna and how perfect his form was.

You were glancing at Atsumu every once in a while because he was the setter and you wanted to see his techniques, you were the best female setter in middle school after all.

They were practising their spikes while Tsumu was setting the balls and Akagi, their libero, was receiving them. You noticed that Atsumu always made the same mistakes and he seemed to getting frustrated, not knowing what he could do to do better.

There was no coach because he apparently isn’t on practise always.

You got up from the bench and went over to the boys.

 _“Tsumu!”_ You said, approaching him, _“Can I have the ball real quick?”_ You asked nicely, wanting to try something out.

 _“Uh sure?”_ He said, obviously a bit confused, handing you the ball.

 _“Whose turn was is? Aran?”_ You asked as he nodded, you gestured, that you were going to set the ball for his spike, you could see that almost everyone was a bit confused or rather shocked. Of course they didn't know that you knew what you were doing.

You threw the ball to Kita, as you were getting into position. He tossed you the ball and you tried one of your sets that always worked back then, you took a quick glance to Aran and calculated how high and fast you would have to toss the ball to him. You haven’t set a ball in a long time so you were just hoping that you wouldn’t mess up and embarrass yourself.But you finally set the ball to Aran, whose attack was perfect. You missed the feeling of this, playing volleyball, hearing the ball hit the ground with the help of your set, and so on.

Everything was silent after the ball hit the floor on the opposite side of the net.

 _“So,”_ you turned to Aran, _“how was that?”._

Everyone seemed to be shocked, besides Suna who was smiling to himself, _“you seem to have some competition Tsumu”_ he laughed, you giggled at his comment.

You looked back at Aran and Kita and waited for a response.

 _“That was exactly like Atsumu’s sets, but it was I don’t know, easier?”_ He said.

 _“Before you set the ball for Aran, you took a quick look back to him, you adjusted the set so it was the perfect angle for him to hit, right?”_ Kita added and you nodded.

You turned to Atsumu, _“I noticed that you mostly do the same sets for everyone, I don’t want to sound rude, but you need to adapt to the others in order to help them score the point”_ you tried giving him the same advice, you got years ago from your dad.

 _“I- can try I guess”_ he said with his head kind of down, if it was Osamu who would’ve said that, he probably would’ve beaten the shit out of him right now.

 _“Okay lets just take a quick 5 minute break guys”_ Kita suggested.

Aran, Ōmini and Atsumu walked to the bench to get a drink of water, while you were walking to your bag to check your phone, still no call from Michi, you grunted and rolled your eyes.

 _“So hows Inarizaki’s **best** setter doing?”_ Suna approached you, obviously mocking you when you called him the best middle blocker a few hours ago.

 _“Oh shut up”_ you laughed, _“Michi wanted to tell me something important but ignores me now”_ you explained as he just laughed a bit.

You saw Kita and Atsumu approach the two of you.

 _“Hey y/n?”_ Kita asked, you hummed in response, _“How did you do that so effortlessly?"_

 _“Oh well, I was a setter in middle school”_ you laughed.

 _“Which middle school did you attend to again?”_ Atsumu asked pulling out his phone.

 _“Kitagawa Daiichi Junior, why?”_ You were a bit confused on how this has anything to do with what you just said.

He typed something in his phone while Kita looked a bit confused too, _“wait”_ he said turning to you again putting his waterbottle down, _“isn’t that school in the Miyagi Prefecture?”._

 _“Yea but I moved for.. several reasons_ ” obviously you didn’t want to tell them the reasons, at least not yet, they didn’t have to know about past happenings.

 _“u-HUH”_ Atsumu yelled as everyone turned to him. He showed you his screen, _“is this you?”_ , he showed you a picture of you with your old volleyball team in an article you didn’t even know existed.

You sighed, _“I guess so”_ you nervously laughed, not wanting to talk about your past.

 _“Kitagawa Daiichi’s setter l/n y/n has carried her team to another win, yet she retired from volleyball due to multiple.. incidents?”_ He read the article out loud, as he was looking a bit confused he kept reading as everyone was listening, _“Her leg injury caused her to take a mandatory break from volleyball. Even though she was allowed to play volleyball again in highschool, the best female setter of the Miyagi Prefecture decided not to-“_

Suna cut him off before he could keep reading, _“WELL I think that’s enough”_ he took Atsumu’s phone and turned it off.

 _“HEY I wasn’t done reading”_ he said slightly pissed, _“give me back my phone”_

 _“But I was done listening”_ he said giving you a quick glance.

 _“Fine, but why did you quit though”_ Atsumu asked you curiously.

**god damn it why does that article even exist?**

_“Yeah you could easily join the girls team”_ Osamu said with his water bottle in his hand, walking up behind Atsumu.

 _“I- dont know I-“_ it was all a bit overwhelming for you. You didn’t really want to tell them but you still didn’t want to act like all you want is attention for your ‘sad backstory’.

 _“You’re so good from what I have-“_ Atsumu couldn’t finish his sentence and got cut off by Suna once again.

 _“God can’t you just let it go? She obviously isn’t comfortable talking about it”_ he said pissed, _“jeez”_ he said throwing Atsumu’s phone back to him after still holding it the whole time and walking away nodding his head slightly, gesturing you to come with him. You followed him as Kita, Osamu and Atsumu were still talking.

 _“I haven’t seen him that pissed in a long time”_ Kita chuckled a bit.

 _“Yup”_ Osamu took a sip of his water with his towel around his neck, _“I don’t know what she did to him”_ they looked at Suna and You talking, the both of you not noticing them, _“But he fell hard”_ he laughed.


	8. ¡ eight

The boys finished up their practise and Atsumu seemed to take your advice which made you smile.

Afterwards said bye to all of them, put in your headphones and started walking till Suna stopped you.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He grabbed your arm.

“Home? I guess?” You laughed.

“Yea but not without me” he bluntly said, waving the boys goodbye and grabbing his stuff.

You were a bit confused at first on why he would walk you home again but you didn’t complain.

He started walking you to your home. It was silent for most of the walk but you two just enjoyed each others company.

“Rin?” You asked as he just let out a quiet ‘mhm’.

“Thank you for stepping in today, again.” You sighed.

“You don’t always have to thank me for the bare minimum, I didn’t want you to get uncomfortable because.. you know” he looked over to you while the both of you continued walking, “you trusted me with your past and I know you don’t like talking about it, so I tried to stop Tsumu before this dumbass kept talking”, you giggled a bit.

You didn’t see it, but Suna was smiling from hearing your laugh. It felt like something in his heart lit up, he had a warm feeling in his chest. It made him happy seeing you happy.

After some minutes of random blabbering you two arrived at your house.

“See you tomorrow then” he said.

“Yea” you were smiling and decided to hug him as a goodbye. You hugged him around his neck as he put his hands on your back because he didn’t want to overstep any of your boundaries.

He pulled away from the hug, with you still smiling a bit, “Bye” you said, walking to your front door, he waved back. When he saw you entering the house he left, knowing you got home safe.

No one was home, you got into your room and checked your phone. Still no call from Michi, ‘That hoe omg’ you thought, calling her number, but no one picked up.

You grunted in despair.

Suna on the other hand started walking in the direction you both came from, because his house wasn’t slightly on the way from the school to your house, but he still wanted to take you home safe.

On his way home, he heard his phone ring in his gym bag. Suna searched for it and found his jacket he gave you with a little note in it,

‘thanks for keeping me warm rin<3’

the note said, he forgot about the jacket he gave you from that one night and thought it was adorable that you already gave it back. It still kinda smelled like you.

His phone was still ringing, he got it out of his bag, “No caller ID?” He said to himself. He decided to not pick up the phone because he has been getting calls from an unknown number for some days.

Suna muted his phone, put his headphones in, listened to some music and continued walking back home.

You however, decided to check your phone after throwing yourself on your bed.

It was almost evening and you were kinda frustrated about Michi so you wanted to distract yourself. You got up, sat at your desk and turned on your PC.

After some time of checking all possible social medias you saw that Kenma was online playing with Kuroo and some other people. You got your headset and joined the call.

“HEYYYY” you said happily.

“Y/NNN” Kenma seemed very happy about you finally joining them again.

“Hey y/n” Kuroo greeted you too.

“So what are we playing today?” You were kind of excited because it has been a while since you got to relax at some video games with your internet friends.

“Wow wow wow hold on” Kuroo said, “First you’re ghosting us for over a week and now don’t even tell us about your new-“,

“SHUT IT KUROO” Kenma cut him off.

“Huh?” you were a bit confused, “my new what Kuroo?”.

“Uh nothing, I meant new friends. Kenma told me you talked to some people” he sounded like he was lying, but you didn’t want to argue right now so you just went with it.

“Yea the people there are okay I guess, now lets play something pleaseee” they could feel your pouty face through the screen.

“Fine” Kenma laughed, “we just finished a round smash, you wanna join?”

“YESSS” you turned on your switch, “I will so beat ur ass Ken”.

* * *

“Told you, you can’t beat my Yoshi with your Villager” Kenma laughed after he won the game against Kuroo and you.

“Who even mains the Villager” Kuroo added.

“Oh shush you bedhead, you literally didn’t touch me once” you wanted to tease him a bit, “AND you literally fell off the Arena.. TWICE” Kenma and you both laughed at Kuroo while he was probably pissed.

You looked at the time and saw that it was getting a bit late, “Okay okay sorry Kuroo” you laughed, “I think Ima leave you guys alone im kinda tired”.

“Awh come on, where’s the y/n that stays up with me till 3am?” Kenma asked.

“You should take her as an example and not stay up till the morning if we have school tomorrow” Kuroo added.  
“Oh shush” Kenma said pissed.

“I’ll let you lovebirds fight in peace, but don’t kill him Ken, goodnight” you said as they both returned a ‘bye’.

* * *

As the next day arrived you got ready for school and waited for Michi at your spot. You saw her approaching you, the both of you started walking to school.

“Now you can’t ignore me anymore, what is it that you wanted to tell me?” You ask curiously.

“What? Oh that. It wasn’t that important, don’t worry” she changed her tone.

“Cmon, you can’t lie to me, it won’t work on me dumbass” you laughed.

Michi stopped walking and sighed, getting out her phone, you were waiting for an answer.

She was searching for something on her gallery. She showed you a screenshot of a story someone had posted.

It was a picture of Suna and you kissing at the party, it was taken from far away, so someone secretly posted the both of you from that night.

Your eyes widened at the pic, you were getting flashbacks from that evening and wanted to feel him kissing you again.

“Who posted that?” You asked her.

“I dont know, Tsumu sent it to me on Sunday” she said, putting her phone back in her pocket, continuing to walk to school. “But that’s not the problem”.

You turned your head quickly to her, “what do you mean?” You were kinda scared of what she would say.

“Some chick, I think her name is Desi or Desiree or something I don’t know” Michi told you as you remembered people talking about her at the party. “Apparently she had or has a thing going on with.. Suna” Michi explained as she turned to you.

You had your head down, feeling your heart sink to your stomach and your head getting heavy.

“So they’re-“ you cleared your throat, “dating?”.

“I asked Atsumu about it and why he didn’t stop Suna at the party, he just said its complicated between them” she paused. “He mentioned that they never really were that open about it, Suna never seemed to talk about it much apparently” Michi explained, seeing the look on your face, “im sorry” she just added.

You just let out a quiet “Mhm” and continued walking.

“Well, nevermind. Did something happen between you and Tsumu that night?” You asked trying to change the subject.

Michi sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes”, she said as you looked at her in shock. “NO WAIT not like that” she slightly pulled at your arm. “I mean I don’t really remember anything because of how much I drank” she laughed, “but I just know that we talked about the most random things and that he gave me something comfortable to wear and sleep in” she paused for a bit, “and that I woke up in his arms.”

You looked at her in awe and were happy for her.

* * *

You finished off your last class for the day and wanted to head home, Michi on the other hand wanted to visit the boys at practise because she wasn’t able to yesterday and she wanted to see Atsumu. You didn’t want to go because you thought that you should avoid Suna before it gets to a worse point.

“You sure? I don’t have to go, I just figured you wanted to come too.” Michi said.

“No, its fine, really. You can go. I have to go somewhere else anyways, I need to get some stuff.” You reassured her as she nodded. “Now go get your man” you laughed.

“Oh shush” she jokingly punched you and headed to the gym, “see you tomorrow”, you waved her goodbye and started walking home.

You didn’t have to go anywhere but you didn’t want to be the reason for Michi to miss out a chance.

While walking through the streets listening to music, not perceiving your environment, someone tapped your shoulder which made you flinch a little.

You turned around and saw Michi’s brother, Arata. You took out your headphones and put them in your pocket, “Oh god its just you” he saw that you were relieved.

“Yes dummy who else” Arata laughed, “where’d you leave my sister, you normally walk with her home don’t you?”.

He acted like the protective older brother like always, to Michi and you.

You opened your mouth to answer but quickly closed it again as he kept talking.

“Oh god did she get detention again? How many times to I have to tell he-“ you cut him off before he could continue.

“No don’t worry, she’s just-“ you didn’t know if you should lie, she told him about you guys being at the party but didn’t know if she told him about what things were happening. “We have a school project and she’s working on it with her partner in the library, actually.” You lied.

‘Gosh this was the best lie I had?’ You thought, hoping he would believe you.

“Oh really? You really have an impact on her huh? Bringing her to work” he chuckled and you smiled at that comment. It’s true, even if Michi wasn’t the smartest person, you always tried to help her with everything you could.

“So, how was it?” He asked.

You gave him a confused look, “mh?”.

“Right, should’ve been more clear. The party the both of you went to that night?”

‘Fuckfuckfuck’ was the first thing that came to your mind, he was like your brother and you didn’t really want him to know or see his reaction to what happened.

“Uh yea nothing special” you felt your stomach drop, thinking about that evening again.

“Michi said the same, but you know what caught my attention?” He paused for a bit.

‘Fuckfuckfuckfuckpleasedontsayitoutloud’ you repeatedly said in your head.

“That one guy, awh what was his name again..” He rubbed with his fingers over his chin, acting like he was thinking deeply, “AH right, Suna?”

‘FUCK’ you thought as you rolled your eyes and looked away, ‘Well maybe he didnt know what happened, right?’  
“yea, what about him?” You said acting like you didn’t know what he meant.

“Y/n i may not be the most popular guy, but I know a lot of people, ESPECIALLY the ones going on parties and stuff” he pulled out his phone, showing you the screenshot from the pic of Suna and you.

“Yes I get it, no need to rub it in my face”

“So, you’re not the person for a ‘one time thing’, do you like him?" ****

You were thinking about actually telling him the truth, maybe he could cheer you up a bit, on the other hand, you knew he would tease you a lot about it.

"No what the? It was just a stupid dare at the stupid party, I never should have went with it anyways." You looked away.

He raised an eyebrow, "why's that? Looked like you kissed him back on the video though" your eyes widened, 'VIDEO??' You thought. "And it wasn't even a small peck eith-"

"What video?" You cut him off.

He gave you a confused look, "I thought already saw it?"

"I saw a pic, not a video. Show me. No wait don't, I don't wanna see it"

"I don't have the video on my phone anyways, it was posted at the night of the party. Why would I have a video of the best friend of my little sister on my phone, thats kinda weird."

"Yea sorry you're right." You shook your head slightly, "i have to head home sorry."

"Uh okay, take care okay? Don't do anything stupid dummy" he laughed.

"Don't worry, bye" you waved bye as you headed home again.

* * *

As you got home, you saw your mum sitting on the couch, watching tv, "no work today?" You asked her.

"Well hello to you too y/n" she said tired.

"Sorry" You put your stuff down, "hey"

Since you found out how her boyfriend treated her, she has been acting different and also more distant than before. You didn't really mind since she wouldn't yell at you that much anymore, but you were still worried about her and didn't know what to do with that situation.

"I made some Onigiri if you want" she gave you an obvious fake smile. You didn't know if you should play along or just ask what is going on.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry, maybe later." You said walking to your room.

You changed into some comfy clothes and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water into your face.

The make-up you put on to hide the bruises from your mums boyfriend washed off too. Nobody knows that he was here this day and what he did, and you weren't really ready to talk about it with someone.

* * *

Some hours have passed, you have done some school work and mostly just finished up chores.

You decided to lay down on your bed and check your socials, you didn't post much of yourself but you had some photos up.

As you went on Instagram you saw that you had a dm request from 'Desi.ree259'.

"Is this.." you said to yourself.

'Hey :) I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave my boyfriend alone. Idk who you are and I don't really like people trying to break us up, thank you.' The message said.

"..boyfriend?" Even though Michi already told you, the realisation made it even worse now.

You didn't know what to answer so you just left it there.

All possible emotions ran through your body, you didn't know if you felt anger, disappointment, sadness, but you knew it was everything besides happiness you felt.

The thought of Suna kissing you crossed your mind, he initiated the kiss, TWICE. It wasn't even your fault, you didn't hate it at that moment, but it wasn't even your intention.

You were thinking about texting him and asking why he did that if he had a girlfriend.

Why he gave you false hope, and said all of those things.

As if he knew you were thinking about him, he texted you that second.

**Rin**

**Rin**

I didn't see you today, everything alright? Just wanted to check up on u

Was kinda sad not seeing you at practise, I was hoping that you'd be there today, especially since Michi was here too lol.

You didn't want to text him, it would be better if he wasn't in contact with you anymore.

**Who kisses girls if they are in a relationship anyways, why would he act that way towards me if he has a girlfriend?**

You were laying on your bed not knowing what to do, you had all schoolwork done for today, no chores or any other responsibilities.

After turning and tossing on your bed, you decided to get up and sit down at your table.

You checked to see if Kenma was online, he could always cheer you up. But to your surprise he wasn't, it was only Kuroo which was weird because he basically only played when Kenma was forcing him.

You decided to join the voicechat because Kuroo was alone in it.

"Heyy watchu doing here all alone?"you said putting on your headset, hoping you would get an answer from Kuroo because he was muted.

"Oh y/n, i was just waiting for Kenma, I didn't even notice you joined" he laughed. "But now that you're here I wanted to ask you something."

His intentions were never good, you knew Kuroo always asked when he was curious of something, he wasn't afraid to ask but mostly Kenma cut him off before he said or asked anything dumb.

"Sure I guess, what's up?" You answered, waiting for his question.

"So I saw that you were out last weekend" he said, you could feel his smirk through the screen.

"Im guessing y'all saw it too then" you sighed.

You just heard Kuroo's hyena laugh at your answer. "Michi really did get the best out of you, I didn't expect you to kiss **the** Suna Rintarou" he said still laughing.

A bit confusion overcame you, "wait, what do you mean **the** Suna and how do you even know him?"

"What? You didn't know about his crazy ex? Jeez you need to be around people more even Kenma knows about them" he explained

"Wait wait wait, what are you talking about? Do you mean that girl named Desiree? She's his girlfriend" you pulled out your phone, clicking on her profile and looking at her pictures.

You heard someone else join the call, it was Kenma.

"Y/n? You're here too? Oh no did Kuroo talk shit again?"

"Yea no don't worry but-"

Kuroo cut you off, "I'll tell you later y/n"

"Wait but-" he kicked you out off the voicechat.

"Did he really just-?" You asked as you tried to join again but it didn't work.

**WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE ACTING SO WEIRD**

The first thing that came to your mind was calling Michi, you searched for your phone which was laying on your floor. You called her but got no answer.

It's been a long time since you felt that much confusion or felt that helpless, you literally didn't know what to do.

Time felt like it stopped.


	9. ¡ nine

A few days have passed and you tried your best to avoid Suna, more or less the whole volleyball team. It was probably for the better if there wouldn’t be any contact between you _or_ Suna.

At least this is what you thought. If it was true that he really had a girlfriend, it wasn’t your fault that he kissed you, but you didn’t want to be that person to break other people up. On the other hand, you thought about what Kuroo had told you, that she is just a crazy ex. There were so many things that didn’t make any sense. It felt like you had all the pieces of a puzzle that just didn’t fit together. Nothing really went together but you still tried to find connections between all of the things you were told. It almost made you crazy that nothing made sense.

Michi was still in contact with the guys, mostly because of Atsumu. Of course Suna has asked her what was going on with you, why you keep ignoring him and why you won’t answer any of his texts. To your luck Michi always found a lie to come up with. But you knew it couldn’t continue like this.

“Come on (y/n) you can’t keep ignoring them,” Michi snapped you out of your thoughts while the both of you ate lunch at your usual spot. “Look”, you tilted your head up to her and looked at her, “I see how this destroys you, I can’t imagine what it feels like getting so many mixed signals and so many random things about a person you like-“

“Okay first of all I don’t like him.” You interrupted her quickly. Michi gave you a disappointed face, knowing you are lying to yourself. “And-“ you sighed, “I wanna talk to him but- I don’t know I can’t, why can’t you ask him?” You tilted your head towards the gym.

“(Y/n), you know I would. But there’s been some stuff between the two of you that I probably don’t know about. This is between you and him only.” As she said that, your mind drifted off to when Suna and you were alone in the gym where he reassured you of your past, when he took you to his favourite spot and him taking you home after the party, making sure nothing would happen to you.

You knew she was right, no one saw any of that or knew about it besides Suna and you.

“I mean you two kissed twice so-“ her eyes widened and she slapped her hand against her mouth to shut herself up.

“WAIT” you looked at her, “so you saw us in the kitchen?” You didn’t know if you were angry at her for lying or just relieved that she knew.

She only let out a quiet “mhm” hoping you weren’t too mad at her.

It was silent for a bit. You were thinking of what you should do. You needed the truth, it wouldn't matter what he was going to say, you couldn’t make up scenarios that could happen anymore.

“I’ll talk to him”.

* * *

Suna on the other hand wasn’t any better. He didn’t really know what was going on, of course he saw the videos and the photos of you from that night, but he weirdly didn’t seem to care about that. The only thing that was on his mind was why you were ignoring him, he just wanted to talk to you again, he wanted to see your face and your smile. Deeply inside, he was hurting.

You decided to click on his chat and text him.

_23 unread messages_

“Fuck” you whispered as Michi was looking over on your phone seeing Sunas messages.

_Behind the gym, after school_

This was the only thing you sent him, you didn’t want anything else for now, everything else needed to be said in person.

As if he was stalking your chat, the message was immediately read. He didn’t answer so you assumed he was just going to be there.

* * *

The last few hours felt like they went by in slow-motion. There was so much you wanted to ask Suna, but you couldn’t get it out somehow.

Finally the bell to your last period rang, you got out of your classroom and headed to the gym.

Some minutes have passed while you were waiting for Suna, you thought he wasn’t going to come anymore so you decided to get your bag and leave. 

**_I should've known that he wasn't coming_ **

But as you were going around the corner, there he was. You were almost running into him, looking him in the eyes again. These eyes that you could stare in for hours.

You didn’t know what to say or if you should start the conversation.

“Sorry, uh Tsumu kept me in class.” Suna apologised.

“Its fine” you said looking away.

“(Y/n)-“

“I can’t do this anymore Suna” you quickly interrupted him.

He took a few steps away so you weren’t as close anymore, he gave you a confused and sad look at once. His heart kind of dropped when you called him that instead of his nickname, “What do you mean (y/n)?”.

“I don’t know what I mean and I really don’t know what I should say right now, but I can’t live with this confusion” you tried to explain.

Suna didn’t say anything, simply because he didn’t know what to say or feel either at this moment.

“First you wanted to be friends, then you say all of those _sweet_ things to me, you kissed me, then I hear about Desiree and ge-“

“Wait wait wait _what?”_ He laughed, you didn’t know why. “Is this what this is about?”. He had a weird expression on his face you haven’t seen before.

You stayed silent for a bit.

**_Is he laughing at me?_ **

“Okay look” he put his hand on your chin and turned your face towards him so you would look at him. He let out a small chuckle, “I don’t know what you have heard or seen. But Desiree is my ex girlfriend.”

You smiled softly and let out a sigh, it felt like a big relieve. The moment and the realisation hit you, you realised that his hand was holding your face _once again._

**_Oh god how I missed his touch_ **

The smile on your face slowly faded “But Rin, I don’t know what this is” you said pointing your index finger between the two of you. “I don’t know where this is going, I can’t keep living with these mixed signals and feelings”.

He looked at you with a blank expression.

**_Please say something.. just something._ **

At this moment you really didn’t know what to say or do, your hands were shaking. You were trying to think of something to say and looked away.

“(Y/n)”

You looked back at Suna, back into those eyes, the ones that you keep getting lost in. Taking a quick glance at his other features of his face. His beautiful hair that fell perfectly at both of the sides of his face, his soft skin and lastly, his soft lips. Oh how badly you wanted to kiss him again. 

He brought both his hands on each side of your cheeks and softly pulled you closer. “Dumbass” he smiled as he leaned in to kiss you. You immediately kissed him back. With his hands still on your cheeks and your hands over his shoulders, pulling him even closer, time felt like it stopped once again, but this time _for good._

It felt so right, it felt like it was only the two of you in that moment and no one else. Like all of your problems just magically vanished.

The both of you just continuously kissed each other back, nothing sexual.

Just two souls finally connecting again. 

* * *

After what felt an eternity, you pulled away from him and just looked at him. You couldn't help but smile. You could smell his cologne, his familiar scent.

"So im guessing you don't only want to be friends"

"What do you mean? I thought we were just friends?" He teased you, acting confused like he didn't just affectionately kissed you.

You laughed and jokingly punched him as he pulled you in for another kiss.

While kissing Suna, you didn't hear anything that was happening around the both of you, especially not Michi coming around the corner "(y/n) where are you I was wai-"

Suna didn't seem to care, but you quickly pulled away and looked at her.

"Damn" she said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Well that's some weird _talking_ you guys have going on".

Your eyes widened and you were thinking about what you should do, it was too late anyways for any explanation.

"Uh sorry Rin I gotta go" you said giving him a small peck on the cheek and dragging Michi to come with you.

Michi and you made your way to her house as you told her what happened but to be exact, you didn't really know what happened either, everything went by so quickly yet so slow. You weren't too sure what to expect, in fact you were only more confused then before.

As the both of you walked, Suna still stood there, leaning against the wall as Osamu approached him "Dude are you coming to practise? I was searching for you".

But he didn't give him an answer, he was still looking at your silhouette slowly fading in the distance away as you continued walking.

"So have you finally told her the truth?"

Again, no answer from Suna, only a sigh. But Osamu knew that the silence was answer enough.

"You can't keep playing with her man, if you won't tell her, I will." Osamu was clearly disappointed but mad at the same time. 

"No offense Samu, but you don't know shit about what goes on between me and Desiree." He was mad, he wanted to be alone to collect his feelings and thoughts. Suna _knew_ that he didn't want to hurt you. "I will tell her, I just need some more time." He said walking into the gym with his face down and his fists balled into his pockets.

* * *

Later at home, after spending the day at Michi's you were debating on wether to text Suna or not. Obviously the two of you weren't just friends, not after today, but you guys weren't in a relationship either, at least it was not official since he didn't give you a proper answer, or didn't even let you talk properly.

**_He never really did give me a real answer_ **

**_Fuck it_ **

Since it was Friday night and you had nothing to do on the weekend you thought you could spend the following day with him, to clear things up, again. But this time alone and in peace.

**Rin**

**You**

heyy u wanna hang tmrw?

**Rin**

ofc dummy

**You**

yayy

u wanna go to the boba shop again?

**Rin**

duuh

how does 3pm sound?

**You**

sounds perfect :)

**Rin**

cant wait to see u again

kinda mad that u left that quickly today ngl

**You**

sorry I didn't want michi to make it weird bc I know she would lol

After you sent that text you heard the front door open, it couldn't be your mum since she left for her night shift only a few hours ago so it could only be one person.

By the aggressive footsteps you could definitely tell who it was so you decided to stay quiet in your room, hoping that he wouldn't hear or notice you.

To your luck he quickly left the house again, either he was searching for your mother or something else. You let out a deep breath and went on the chat again.

**Rin**

Ur just searching for excuses bc ur too shy huh

**You**

NO IM NOT

ur mean

**Rin**

yea yea whatever lmao

see u tomorrow, sleep well cutie

**You**

u too dork

Smiling to yourself, you laid your phone on the nightstand and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

As planned, you spent the following day with Suna. To be exact, you almost spent every following day after that with him. He either walked you to school or home from school when he didn't have practise. Michi and Atsumu got closer too so it was mostly Atsumu and Suna walking with Michi and you. Osamu often just kind of 'third wheeled', but he didn't seem to mind. He grew to be one of your close friends after all, mostly just trying to get Atsumu from saying dumb stuff.

Suna took you to every imaginable place, he did all of those things anybody could dream of. It really felt like a dream.

You still weren't too sure of what is was that is between the two of you, but you just decided to enjoy it while it lasts.

Because for once it actually felt right. You enjoyed every second of it, or at least you tried.

* * *

One day, when he took you to his favourite spot he already has shown you that one saturday, which quickly became _the_ spot for you two, you both sat on a blanket just enjoying the view and rambling to each other. 

_Silence._

Only the leaves of the tree right behind you, rustling in the wind could be heard. Some cars driving around the city, that could be seen from the small hill you guys were on. Distant laughter of children that were playing around.

You were zoning out in your thoughts again, asking yourself the one question. The question that sometimes kept you up all night, the one you were too afraid to ask.

Suna seemed to notice, but this time he didn't say anything. He had his own thoughts slowly destroying him. The guilt that washed over him every time he saw your smile, every time he kissed you, every time when you were looking at him like nothing else mattered. 

You being clueless killed him, he wanted to tell you all of these things but he didn't know how, he didn't know what would happen if he did. Nobody knew what was really going on besides Suna and Desiree.

“Rin, what are we?”

You remembered saying those exact words to someone else before. It was always you that kind of made the first move, even if you were shy or too afraid, you still wanted to know the truth and wanted it to be clear. Because you knew that overthinking it would cause nothing but even more stress to the situation.

* * *

“Kei, what are we? What is this?”, not even a year ago you asked this exact question to your _now_ ex boyfriend. You met Tsukishima through your mutual friend Yamaguchi. You never knew what it was about Tsuki, he never showed anyone his warm side, he always acted cold and harsh to everyone. It was rare that he showed anyone his emotions. But you never gave up on him, sometimes you could even bring out his smile. It was all till he became more and more distant, even though you saw him everyday.

He became emotionally and mentally distant. Not paying attention to you and rather paying attention to others and constantly saying all those hurtful things he probably didn’t even notice. 

Every time you brought it up and tried to explain how he hurts you, it turned into a fight in which he guilt tripped you into thinking it was all your fault. Every time you tried to leave, he wouldn’t let you go and showed you his sweet side for once, it made you believe that maybe he isn’t that bad of a person and that maybe, deep down there, he had a good side to him.

Every time, he tried to manipulate you to stay in this relationship-ish thing you two had.

Even though Michi has told you from the beginning that this wouldn’t work out and that this isn’t good for you, you still believed that you could change him, or rather bring out his real self, no one saw that side of Tsuki, he rarely even showed it to you.

It wasn’t long until you needed to get out of his emotional manipulative behaviour. You had asked him this question, to end all of this. He still wouldn’t accept it, but moving places made it all a bit easier for you.

* * *

This time you were hoping that this question wouldn’t end anything and rather start something new, something happy. You didn’t want to go through something like this ever again.

“I dont know (y/n)”

To be honest, you didn’t know what answer to expect, but it surely wasn’t this.

**_So was all of this for nothing again?_ **

“It’s complicated” he wanted to explain everything, he wanted to tell you everything, he really did. But he knew it would only cause more trouble since it was probably already too late for an explanation or an apology.

“Is it because of her?” You bluntly asked him, not knowing if you wanted to know the truth. You both stared into the night sky, sitting next to each other.

After all, he just told you that Desiree is his ex, you guys never talked about it again the past few weeks. You didn’t know what was really going on, you didn’t know why she is known as his _crazy ex_ or what really happened between them.

Once again, _Silence_.

“You still love her, don’t you, Rin?”

**_Please don't.._ **

“I-“

**_Please don't say it, please_ **

“I’m sorry” he said closing his eyes, screaming inside.

You felt a single tear dropping down from your eyes down your cheek. You sure didn’t expect the conversation to change to this when Suna asked you to hang out tonight to watch the stars

**_I shouldn’t have asked_ **

You slowly got up and decided to go home, it wouldn’t get any better if you stayed anyways

“Wait-“ he grabbed your arm softly “please, im sorry”.

He seemed like he genuinely meant it, you have never seen him like this. He wasn’t very affectionate around others, which wasn’t something new to you. But he was hurting and you saw that, but it wasn’t only him that was suffering in that moment.

“No, don’t be sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” You got out of his grip and took your bag, “I should've seen it coming” you gave him a fake smile and walked away, holding back your sobs.

**_It was too good to be true anyways_ **

Suna just sat there, watching you slowly walk away.

He wanted to run after you and tell you those three words he wanted to say all along, but he couldn’t move. Something stopped him and he didn’t know what or why he isn’t doing anything.

It was the same all over again, you tried to ignore him because you thought it was for the better. But this time it was even harder. The last few weeks he showed you so much love and gave you hope, but for what? For him still not being over his ex?

All of those sweet things he did, the words he told you, the dates he took you on, for _nothing?_

* * *

For the rest of the day you just tried to distract yourself. You ignored everyone. You were isolating yourself from others, mostly listening to music or scrolling through your phone, not responding to any messages or answering any call.

Though you were curios if Suna reached out to you, secretly hoping he did so you checked your notifications

_2 missed calls: Michi_

Nothing. Not even a text from him. Only Michi tried to contact you. Since it was already late you just decided to go to sleep.

But you couldn’t, your thoughts were haunting you and wouldn’t let you get any peace.

**_Why am I not good enough?_ **

**_I thought it would work out this time._ **

****

**_Why?_ **

**_Why_ **

**_Why cant I be good enough_ **

It was until you heard a knock on your front door. You didn’t want to open it, the only one it could be, was your mums abusive boyfriend, but he had a key. Why would he knock?

The knocking continued, you were hoping that your mum was opening the door but she was probably already asleep so you decided to answer the door, not caring if it was that abusive bastard.

But it was someone else you didn't expect to show up.

“Suna?”

He had a serious yet sad face, his eyes were a bit puffy.

**_Has he been crying?_ **

“What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight” you quietly spoke, trying not to be too loud. You didn’t want your mother to know that he is here.  
“(Y/n) im sorry, we need to talk, please”.


End file.
